13 Days of Camteen
by Vanamo
Summary: With no interesting cases, House decides to have fun. He gives Thirteen until December 24th, only twelve days, to seduce Cameron or he'll fire one of them. Incredibly fluffy and drama free. Of course Camteen.
1. Partridge in a Pear Tree

Ok, who missed me terribly in the past 5 days? I hope nobody went into Camteen withdrawl. I know, the title is incredibly cheesy. This story will be cheesy! I'll make you laugh and cry because it's the holidays and I can't do any more holiday drama. So have fun with it.

* * *

Thirteen sighed and shut the folder full of paperwork. After a ridiculous number of hours, she was finally caught up with her charting. She really needed to get some dirt on Taub to blackmail him into doing his fair share. Although she supposed that now that Cameron was back on the team, she would help her out.

She and Taub had only come back a week ago, but she had gathered quite a lot from the nurses. Apparently Chase had willingly killed a patient. He had then kept it from Cameron, but guilt messed with his head so much that he started drinking. One night he had made a confession to her and she had thrown his ass to the curb. Thirteen didn't blame her. He was probably wasted on some beach in Australia living it up with his father's money. The guy would have died anyway, she had read the report. Chase didn't need to screw himself, and consequently his marriage and Cameron over.

Thirteen had been watching her female blonde colleague. She was definitely upset, almost to the point of grieving on some days. Thirteen didn't understand why, but she didn't know Cameron very well. Sometimes she wished that she did. Maybe Cameron could keep her company for the miserable upcoming holidays. They could get incredibly drunk and laugh at holiday specials and other things her holidays usually were composed of.

"Nina Rinky!" a male voice called. Thirteen looked up to see House smirking. "Glad you already know your new stripper name for the next thirteen days."

Thirteen raised her eyebrows, mildly interested in why her new name sounded like she would be stripping while ice skating. Maybe House bought out the porn section's holiday specials. "Ok, I'll bite. Why do I need a stripper name – again?"

"Because Jack Frost has frozen poor Cameron's heart and is taking a permanent holiday down under. I'm giving you until Satan's favorite holiday to get her back to normal." House said, writing a big number 13 on the white board.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"So many questions!" House exclaimed. "She needs to get laid. I'm giving you thirteen days to get to it, or I'll fire one of you."

"You can't fire me because I won't indulge in one of your lesbian fantasies, House." The brunette told him, opening the file back up. He was like an eight year old; ignore and the pest will eventually go away.

"But I can fire you if you start showing symptoms of Huntington's." House fired back.

"I'm not, House, I-"

"Either way, I don't care. What I care about is the number of competent doctors on my team. I only really need three of you. Cameron has already done a full fellowship, but you were only her replacement. I don't need both of you caring up the place unless you're sleeping together." House explained, sitting down and propping his legs up on the chair next to hers.

Thirteen glared at him for a moment. Then she stood up and pulled the chair out from under his legs. His bad leg fell forward and he grimaced at her. "Fine," she said, "I'll play along. I'll even get her a partridge in a pear tree."

"Wilson gave me one of those, you know." House quipped.

"I'm sure." Thirteen grinned. Before he could make another smartass remark, she was already on her way to the doctor's lounge. She needed cocoa and a nap.

* * *

When she got to the doctor's lounge, she was slightly annoyed at the lack of usual holiday cocoa. The only thing in the coffee machine was spiked eggnog, but she couldn't drink any unless she planned on sleeping at the hospital. She could head home, having finished her nine to five, but she owed clinic duty. The last thing she wanted to do was test suspected swine flu cases for two hours before driving home on icy roads. She hated winter; she couldn't drink too much or one day her head would go through the windshield.

She settled for lying down on the couch for that quick nap. When she walked over, she was surprised to find someone already her usual couch. At first all she could see was a blonde head of hair, but as she peered over she spied a red-faced Cameron. Thirteen bit the inside of her cheek. She had definitely been crying and Thirteen definitely didn't consider herself good at the whole comfort thing. Unfortunately, if she wanted her nap she would have to try.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, trying not to startle her.

Cameron quickly rolled over to face her. Her bloodshot eyes and blotchy make up confirmed her suspicions. "What? Nothing's wrong." Cameron said almost too fast.

"So you're curled up on a couch in the doctor's lounge crying because you can't stand the new paint color in the clinic?" Thirteen questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

Cameron looked away. Thirteen took a seat on the arm of the sofa, swinging her legs around to rest them on the coffee table.

"Ok, something is wrong. There, I answered your question, you can leave." Cameron answered somewhat spitefully.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. She'd somehow already pissed her off. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Cameron murmured into the couch cushion. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before she sat up and spoke again. "I'm sorry, Thirteen. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just had a rough few…months."

"With Chase, you mean?" Thirteen asked tenderly.

Cameron nodded, "I think we set the world record time for a divorce. I want to forget all about him, but…I can't." She whispered.

Thirteen could tell that if she didn't make her escape now that she'd have a crying Cameron to deal with. "Well, he obviously meant a lot to you," she said.

Cameron shook her head. "He didn't, actually. He really didn't. But he was my chance to be happy, and now it's over."

"It's not your fault that he was a jackass. You deserve much better anyway. And you have time to find someone." Thirteen assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cameron shrugged, obviously not buying her compassion. "It's pretty late," Thirteen said. "Why don't you go home?"

Cameron shrugged again. "I probably should. Are you heading out too?"

Thirteen nodded. At least the waterworks looked like they would be held off until another unfortunate time. "Want to walk with me to the locker room?"

"Sure." Cameron said, gathering up her lab coat which had been previously used as a pillow.

They made their way to the section of the building silently. Thirteen felt awkward for the most part. Despite working at the hospital for more than two years, she had had very little interaction with Cameron. She had worked in the ER for three months during the summer, but their terse conversations were mostly small talk between coworkers. Now that they would be working together, she hoped they would at least get along instead of having more little exchanges like they had just had. She already couldn't stand working with Foreman, and Taub was only polite or interesting when he felt like it.

Their lockers happened to be quite close to each other. Cameron went about opening hers and gathering her belongings. She hadn't meant to snap at Thirteen like that, obviously. She actually liked the woman quite a bit, but Thirteen's attitude always made her a little short tempered with her. She was almost too much like House: unsocial, drug using, and a girl just a bar away. Then again, she barely talked to her. Maybe now that they working with each other, Cameron would see a new side of her.

Cameron had just finished buttoning her coat up when she heard a surprised yelp from the other row of lockers. She quickly rounded the corner to see Thirteen bending down over something. "What's the matter?" Cameron asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

Thirteen stood up, holding a small box wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. "This fell out of my locker when I pulled out my coat."

"What is it?" Cameron asked, tilting her head to get a better look.

"I don't know," Thirteen said,"but if it was a bomb, it would have exploded by now."

Cameron couldn't help but roll her eyes exasperatedly. Thirteen had to be one of the most pessimistic people she knew. Thirteen took note of Cameron's expression and grinned slightly. She pulled off the string and the paper fell away. "Wow," she gasped.

It was a beautiful glass blown ornament with small figures inside. The bulb's colors shined brilliantly even in the dim locker room lighting.

"Is it a gift from a patient?" Cameron asked, in awe of the marvelous gift.

"With my bedside manner?" Thirteen asked, not really expecting an answer. They both were too busy admiring the present. Cameron grinned at her retort.

Thirteen squinted at the figures for a moment. "I think it's a bird. Maybe it's a...a partridge. It's a partridge in a pear tree." She said, chuckling.

Cameron took a closer look. "Wow, you're right."

What she had said to House suddenly flashed through her mind. She thought for a moment, her inner deviant slowly working its way to the surface. "Do you want it?" Thirteen suddenly asked.

"What?" Cameron replied quickly, "No, I couldn't take it, I-"

"No, it's more suited for you than me. It's an ornament and I don't have a tree to hang it on. I'm not really into the whole holiday spirit." The brunette explained, easily covering up her other motives.

Cameron bit her lip. She did happen to have a small and currently bare tree, but she still felt guilty accepting something so expensive. Besides, wasn't a partridge in a pear tree something your true love got you in that one carol? Her eyes widened and she felt her heart started beating incredibly fast.

"Just take it, Cameron. I'll even take you out to dinner tomorrow." Thirteen said.

Cameron's eyebrows shot up. "I can't have you-"

"No, let me finish," Thirteen smirked, holding a finger to Cameron's lips. "I'll take you out to dinner, but in exchange, you aren't allowed to steal my couch for the next two weeks."

Cameron felt a slow blush creeping up on her cheeks. She couldn't help but think that Thirteen looked sexy with that meddlesome grin adorning her features. She grinned and took the ornament from the younger doctor, intentionally letting her fingers linger. "That sounds good."

Thirteen nodded and closed her locker. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." She brushed past Cameron and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Maybe the holidays would be interesting after all.

* * *

And now the fun part. There will be an update of this story. Everyday. Yes, you read that right. I aim to write one chapter each day. Maybe not as long as this one, of course. We've established that I am insane. But heck, enjoy it! Let's see how I can go. Of course after I write a 2000 word chapter I expect feedback. Write doesn't equal post :P


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Thirteen opened the door of the first clinic room. "Good Morning, I'm Dr. Ha-"she looked up and her expression quickly turned distasteful, "House."

House grinned up at her. He was reclining on the exam table with a stack of X-rated magazines at his side and a small cage as his footstool. "Morning," he said cheerfully. "I'm just here to help you get ready for your date tonight."

Thirteen made a motion to the magazine with a curious eyebrow raised. He opened the one he was holding and a four page spread fell out. Thirteen's jaw dropped. "Can you do that?" He asked curiously.

"Totally," Thirteen said sarcastically. "I assume the purpose of the cage is just as meaningful."

House lifted the cage and turned it so she could see what was inside. Two birds rustled their feathers and cooed, poking their heads out curiously at her.

Now she was utterly confused. Although, knowing House, he had something devious up his sleeve – or in his pants. "What are you up to, House?"

"Hello, it's the second day of Christmas! You need two turtle doves!" House exclaimed.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "First of all, those are pigeons. Secondly, the twelve days of Christmas don't start until Christmas day. And it's not a date."

"You gave her the partridge. What kind of true love would you be if you didn't give her these rats with wings?" House asked her.

"A considerate one," Thirteen chuckled, "for not letting them crap on her shoes."

House looked down. The smallest bird was sticking its tail out and making a lovely stain on House's sneakers. His nostrils flared. "This isn't over," he warned, standing up and gathering his porn. "After all, I'll be plotting while you're doing my clinic duty."

She considered fighting, but after working for the antichrist for two years, she had learned that it was better to just take it and plot her counterattack. She wouldn't play his games. He hobbled out past her with a grin and she sighed. She closed the door behind him and sighed. It was only clinic duty, so she'd just – "Shit." She whispered.

The pigeons were still in their cage, which rested in the floor in front of the exam table. The birds cooed at her and pecked at the plastic on the cage. Her eyes narrowed and she fired through a mental list of profanities aimed at House. She grabbed the handle of the cage and opened one of the bottom cabinets. Thankful and unsurprised to find it empty, she stuffed the cage in them. She considered giving the birds sedatives, but decided against it. They'd probably fly away before she could jam it in their necks.

A mental light bulb went off in her head. An idea began to form and the more she thought about it, the better it was. She smirked. Maybe games were worth playing.

* * *

Eight exhausting hours later, Thirteen finally found herself finished with clinic duty. Her entire body ached. The whole process of clinic duty was so tedious. She sighed. After placing the last of her folders at the nurses' station, she walked lethargically back to exam room one. The pigeons had surprisingly been very good; she hadn't heard anything over the hustle and bustle of the clinic. Pulling the cage back out of the cabinets, the birds pecked at her restlessly. Thirteen wondered if they would eat the holiday candy canes in the mug at the nurses' station.

She set the cage on the exam table and thought for a moment. Was House really just messing with her, or did he really intend to fire her if she didn't seduce Cameron? It was a ridiculous idea that she could easily sue for, but House held too many cards. Even at this moment, her nerves were deteriorating. It would only be a matter of time before her first tremor. She had wasted so much time self-destructing, and then on Foreman. Now she wanted…she didn't know what she wanted. She wanted to live a long, healthy life. She wanted to be happy without having to watch the clock. House was now holding an even shorter clock, eleven days, over her. Was he doing this for his own amusement, or was this her excuse to just go for it?

The pager on her hip went off and she jumped. The pigeons flapped their wings at the sudden noise. She pulled it off her belt and read it. To her surprise, it was from Taub telling her that they had a new case. She groaned and let her head drop, her shoulders slumping. A new case meant no dinner with Cameron and no master plan. She grabbed the pigeon cage, which would also require explaining. Maybe she could hide it in the janitor's closet. The birds ruffled their feathers and looked up at her. She awkwardly petted the larger one, hoping she didn't get West Nile or some other disease from the thing.

Not wanting to keep House hypothesizing about where she was any more than necessary, she made a dash across the deserted clinic to the empty elevators. She dropped the cage beside her and sighed. She reached the diagnostics room, but she was fully inside before she realized who the single person at the table was.

Cameron was sitting at the head of the table, looking up at her expectantly. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Thirteen could tell by her tone that she was annoyed. "The clinic," she said slowly, "Why?"

"I was paged by Foreman fifteen minutes ago to meet you here." Cameron explained.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "I was paged two minutes ago from Taub that we had a patient."

Cameron quickly saw the connection and shook her head. "House never ceases to amuse. Are we still on for dinner?"

Thirteen nodded and awkwardly set down the cage on a chair. Maybe it was better to just come out and tell her. "Yeah, but there is one more thing I should tell you sooner rather than later. House, being House, has this idea that I should sleep with you."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you asked me to dinner?"

"No," Thirteen said quickly. She had actually expected more of a reaction. "Unless you want to sleep with me," she mentioned with a sarcastic grin.

Cameron was expressionless for a second. She then closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling slightly. "I can go without action for awhile, despite whatever House thinks. Plus I've already had way too many 'friends with benefits' relationships while working here."

Thirteen chuckled and sat down. "Well I as much as I hate to say it, he probably won't stop finding me presents until he's convinced I'm going after you."

"Presents?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen nodded. "He was the one who planted the ornament in my locker, and now he's convinced that you need two turtle doves."

Cameron looked over at the cage and snickered. "I had meant to ask," she grinned. "You know those are pigeons, right?"

"That's what I told him," the brunette commented. "Then one of them crapped on his new sneakers."

Cameron's jaw dropped. She glanced at the pigeons, which had started cooing again, and smiled. "I admit that pigeons are a pain at my building, but any pigeon that can piss House off is ok in my book."

Thirteen smiled back at her and ran her fingers over one pigeon's head. He cooed and pecked some more. They enjoyed birds' soft harmonies for a moment before anyone spoke again. "It's getting pretty late. Unless you want some gourmet cafeteria food I think we need a rain check on dinner." Thirteen said, regrettably looking at the clock.

Cameron glanced up and met Thirteen's gaze with warm eyes. "Cafeteria food actually isn't too bad this time of year. But I think we need to get these two some food as well, before they start nipping our fingers."

"I have an idea," Thirteen rose from her chair and motioned for Cameron to follow. They took the birdcage into House's office. At first Cameron thought that she planned on releasing the birds in the office, but she pushed open the balcony door instead.

"Now when we let them go and find food, they'll always come back and annoy House." Thirteen explained.

Cameron chuckled and prepared to open the latch. Thirteen's fingers wrapped around hers. She looked at the brunette questioningly, but her expression soon faded into a grin. They simultaneously pulled back and the pigeons flew out, grateful for the open air and a chance to stretch their wings. They watched them fly off into the chilly December air, smiling. By the time the birds were tiny, barely distinguishable pricks of motion, both women were shivering.

"You know," Cameron whispered, so not to disturb the silence too much, "the cafeteria doesn't really count as taking me out. I think I'm still aloud to steal your couch."

Thirteen raised a suggestive eyebrow, "How about breakfast then, tomorrow? I know this great little place called IHOP."

Cameron grinned. "That sounds good. Can we go back inside now? I'm freezing."

Thirteen took Cameron's hand in hers. "Wow, you really are. Come on, you need to warm up."

Cameron ran a hand over Thirteen's cheek while brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I could say the same thing for you."

Thirteen smiled, hoping that the blood rushing to her face from the cold air would conceal her blush. "I'm thinking soup for dinner."

"That sounds good."

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!! 26 reviews??? REALLY?? Thanks all, I am full on tachycardic. Call Thirteen, I need CPR. I never expected so much feedback! It's just...mindblowing! I'm a puddle of Camteen author mush. I need to get put back together to keep writing. But in all seriousness, thanks all so much. We're just getting started on the fun! Tomorrow my mom is having knee replacement surgery so I'm getting to ditch school, bring the laptop and write all day! It also means a new chapter at like 3:30 in the morning, gah. Also, whoever said two turtle doves, look at that you were right! :)


	3. Three French Hens

Cameron walked into the restaurant a block from the hospital at about eight the next morning. She was meeting Thirteen for breakfast and didn't really know what to expect. Their little dinner yesterday hadn't held a lot of conversation. They had both been too chilly from their little adventure and too hungry from lack of decent lunch hours. She supposed that they were going to talk today, mainly about House and a counterattack to his insane ideas.

In truth, she doubted that she would mind sleeping with Thirteen. There was no question of the woman's attractiveness. She had done her fair share of experimenting and concluded that she was bisexual a long time ago. Of course if House knew he would ever let it go. But Thirteen didn't know that either. On one hand, she felt like she had been through enough drama in the past few months. It may be better to just relax. On the other hand, when was the last time she had done anything on pure instinct?

She spied Thirteen in a booth by the window, bathed in bright winter sunlight. The younger doctor was doing a crossword in the newspaper, the end of the pen in her hand resting on her lips in puzzlement. Cameron couldn't help but think it was endearing and almost wanted to stand there for another few moments and watch. A waiter in a hurry almost bumped into her and called sorry, making Thirteen look up.

"Hey," she smiled at Cameron.

"Hey," Cameron replied, "Crossword interesting?"

"It's frustrating!" Thirteen threw down the paper with a grin, "What the heck is a four letter word for eggs?"

"Ovum," Cameron said simply.

Thirteen stared at her for a second, her mouth slightly open, and then looked down at the crossword. "I can't believe I call myself a doctor."

Cameron chuckled. "I guess there's a reason that neither of us are OBGYNs."

"It'd totally ruin sex." Thirteen said casually.

"Yeah," Cameron agreed. "It's also the reason that Cuddy never gets any action."

Before Thirteen had time to come up with another witty response, their petite twenty-something waitress arrived at the table. "I see your friend finally joined you," she said. "My name's Jenny, what can I get you miss?"

Cameron quickly scanned the extensive menu, looking for her favorites. "I'll have the Swedish style crepe pancakes and orange juice, please."

Jenny wrote it on her pad and read it back. "And yours is already ordered," she said, nodding to Thirteen. "Anything else I can get you ladies?"

With a quick glance at Cameron, Thirteen answered, "No, we're good. Thank you."

Jenny gave her a nod and went to attend other tables. Cameron sunk more comfortably into the booth. Thirteen took to studying the blonde – the way she held her hands, her sharp eyes, her delicate lips. She had to be honest that she would feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have an opportunity with Cameron. Of course Cameron would never cast a glance toward her. She supposed Cameron thought that they were here to discuss work or House. Honestly, Thirteen didn't know what she wanted to say. How far could she push Cameron's boundaries?

"So," Cameron finally said, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Thirteen asked.

"The one I asked last night," the blonde told her. "Why did you ask me out to dinner? Or breakfast, I suppose. For some reason I doubt you have such a strong attachment to that couch."

Thirteen shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we will be working together but we've never really talked before. I guess I just want to get to know you."

"Know you as in you know all my secrets from the rumor mills, but you want to know my favorite color and which Real Housewives I prefer?" Cameron asked.

"Yes to the first part, no to the second." Thirteen replied. "You seem more like a Sex and the City girl."

Cameron nodded in acknowledgement as the waitress brought her orange juice and Thirteen's tea. "And my favorite color is green. What about you?"

"Blue and Buffy," Thirteen said.

"The Vampire Slayer?" Cameron asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's an awesome show!" She defended. "Come back to my place tonight, we'll have a Buffy marathon."

Cameron chuckled, "Seriously?"

"Yes on the invite, but my movies and music collection is also very extensive." Thirteen said.

Cameron felt like she couldn't stop grinning. "I'm getting the full package, huh?"

Thirteen nodded, sipping her tea. "House is already raking bets on how long it takes for me to get you into my apartment. If I'm supposed to be seducing you, we might as well enjoy it."

Cameron pursed her lips together and let her forearms rest on the table. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that."

Thirteen nodded. "I won't try anything, I pro-"

"No," Cameron said.

Thirteen looked at her for a second in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "What?"

"I said…no. I want you to try something." Cameron said slowly. She almost couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You want me to seduce you?" Thirteen asked for clarification. She was now entirely confused. This was still Allison Cameron she was talking to, right?

"Not seduce," Cameron told her, "but you could court me."

Thirteen stared at her for a moment, flabbergasted, before bursting out in laughter. "Y-you," she gasped for air between the giggles that were make her whole body shake, "You want me to _court_ you? The whole flowers, hold your hand, romantic candlelit dinners and walks in the park thing?"

"Hell no," Cameron said quickly, "but I won't sleep with you unless I like you on more than a physical level."

Thirteen let herself smirk at the fact that Cameron didn't realize that she had just admitted that she found the brunette attractive. She had always sensed Cameron on her gaydar, but it was still an ego boost. "So would we be classed as friends with benefits, or…?" Thirteen trailed off, not really knowing what she could call such a relationship.

"Sleeping together," Cameron answered simply. "And after we do, we can decide if a relationship is worth dealing with."

Thirteen thought about it before replying, "I feel like I'm a 30 day trial."

"Technically you only have 11 days." Cameron smirked, sipping her orange juice.

Thirteen grinned, nodding, "Sounds fun."

"Might as well enjoy the game," Cameron agreed. She was aware of what she was starting, but honestly, why shouldn't she try this? There would be enjoyable times and possibly great sex with no strings attached. Sometimes the best way to win House's game was to play it. She doubted Thirteen would disagree with her logic.

"Here you are, ladies," their waitress said. Cameron felt bad for already forgetting her name. She set the plates down in front of them and Thirteen thanked her as she left. She looked down to see her pancakes cooked to a golden brown with lingonberries and sour cream. Thirteen had a small stack of French toast toppled with maple syrup and three eggs sunny side up. The brunette caught her staring and pushed the eggs towards her.

"Wait…" Cameron murmured, the connections forming in her head.

Thirteen grinned and blushed a bit. "I asked around, but no hens. I figured that the eggs are little hens, and the toast is French."

Cameron shook her head and smiled at the younger woman's cuteness. She took both of their plates and rotated them to each plate was within a fork's distance to share. Thirteen gave her a playful glare and stole a bite of her pancakes. She chewed for a second before letting out a moan. "Oh my god, these are awesome! Steal my food all you want."

Cameron took a bite of her French toast and they both enjoyed the eggs.

"So Thirteen," Cameron mentioned once they had sufficiently stuffed themselves, "what do we do about House?"

Thirteen slid out of the booth and held out her hand to Cameron. "First off, call me Remy. And second, we don't need to do anything. House has to mess with us for awhile and then he'll be testing our relationship, but he can't break us apart if there's nothing to break."

Cameron took her hand and grinned, although in the back of her mind she wondered just how long it would stay that way.

* * *

3 French hens! Get it? Ah I'm so lame. Ok, so it's currently...3:55 am and I'm shivering so much I could be having a little seizure. Good morning world of Camteen, particularly the fans who live in Europe, Asia, and the other various assorted continents. I had two epiphanies yesterday. One, because of the time zones I may not update everyday everywhere. Well blame the UN for that, they drew the lines. Two, I failed at kindergarten math. The plan was to have this run from December 12th to the 25th with 13 chapters, but because I started on the 12th that makes 14. This isn't actually that awful because I've actually given myself a day to spare, but it means for me and my tad of OCD, I will skip a day when I run terribly behind. It won't kill anyone, right? *crosses fingers* I'm surprised I'm so awake at 4 am. Now I'm rambling. Also, if I come home to 20+ reviews again I will faint. Seriously.


	4. Four Colly Birds

Cameron was on her way over to Remy's. She wished she had had a camera to get the look on House's face yesterday when they had walked in hand and hand. Foreman had looked stunned and Taub smirked knowingly. Before any of the men could pester them, Thirteen had made a rather eloquent statement to House that she was officially 'tapping that'. He had looked ready to either give out on his cane or hobble to the bathroom. He grinned widely and said to Thirteen that he was glad she saw his logic. She had spent the rest of the day in the clinic while Thirteen and the boys played poker. The brunette later texted her that she had cleaned out and that she'd need to buy out the mall to get rid of all the money, so Cameron had suggested shopping next week.

Cameron knew she was already falling for Thirteen. She felt incredibly comfortable around the younger doctor and they got along very well. It was easy for her to forget all of her past troubles and worries. Thirteen was charming and doing more than enough courting without really doing anything at all. As a result, Cameron was almost apprehensive for their movie day. They both had the day off, but Cameron considered going into work for a few hours anyway, since Thirteen hadn't specified a time. She couldn't believe that she was already getting cold feet.

Nevertheless, she was still going. It was just before eleven so Thirteen would be up and hopefully dressed. As she climbed the stairs, she decided not to over think anymore and just go with things. She knocked on the door and a muffled voice was heard. A few seconds later the door opened with Thirteen in the frame. She was dressed lightly less professionally, with only dark wash jeans and a loose t shirt. "Hey," she greeted, "Glad you finally showed up."

Cameron grinned. "I wanted to make sure any and all girls besides you were long gone."

Thirteen huffed at her and crossed her arms, "I resent that. I'll have you know that even though it's killing me, I'm being monogamous through this whole thing." She said with a playful tone. "Come in." She opened the door fully, allowing Cameron to step inside.

Cameron walked in with her through the foyer into a sleek loft style apartment. The living room and kitchen shared a large open space and the bedroom was separated by a translucent glass wall. She assumed that the bathroom was also through there. With minimal furniture and modern touches, it definitely said Thirteen. Despite that, it was rather warm and inviting to her.

"Sorry about the mess," Thirteen said, kicking a random pair of heels under the couch, "I'm not used to company."

"Watch, you'll be looking for those tomorrow." Cameron grinned, having experience in tearing apart her place looking for the right shoes.

"Nah, there'll be too much sleet. Tomorrow is a boots day." Thirteen told her. Cameron couldn't argue with her logic. "Oh," Thirteen suddenly said. "Sorry, sit down. I'm awful at these social skills."

"Your charm only works at certain hours?" Cameron asked, putting down her purse and taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"The early hours of the day don't count," Thirteen answered. "Do you want something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Cameron questioned, peering over into the kitchen.

"Tea, coffee, juice, water…" Thirteen said, opening the fridge. "And maybe if you're good we can fix hot chocolate later."

Cameron chuckled, "Oh, only if I'm good? Fine, I see how it is."

Thirteen glanced over her shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow and a smirk. "Is that a no to everything, then?"

"I'll take juice," Cameron said. "Surprise me with the flavor."

The brunette nodded and poured the drinks. "I can make some popcorn if you want to put in a movie."

"Ok, but if you break your wrist in the process don't blame me," Cameron said. She heard Thirteen chuckle and hopped off the piece of furniture and walked over to the TV, crouching down to look through all the movies. She grinned at all the varying titles and wondered if her music collection was as eclectic. With some difficulty, she pried open one of the unopened DVD cases and put the disc in the DVD player. She heard the popcorn popping from the microwave and couldn't help but grin at the smell of the popcorn filling up the room. They would need it for this movie.

The microwave beeped and Thirteen held the bag between her fingers, trying not to get burned or spill any while pouring it into the bowl. A few rogue pieces escaped and she tossed them in her mouth without a second thought. It only took her half a second to realize that she had also scooped up a searing hot old maid and it was burning a hole in her tongue. She made a dash for the trashcan and spit the bits out quickly, wiping her tongue and swearing in her head. She grabbed and ice cube from the freezer and hoped sucking on it would do. Shutting the freezer door with more force than necessary, she reminded herself that this was why she didn't like having guests.

"You okay?" she heard Cameron call. Her vision was obscured by the counter and couch.

"Yeah," she said, reemerging with the popcorn. "I just forgot how hot popcorn can get. I may have lost my appetite."

Cameron grinned. "I really hope you don't kill me for what movie I put in, then."

Thirteen sat down next to her on the couch and curled her legs under herself, resting an arm on the back of the couch. "Do I want to know?"

No sooner had she said the words then the DVD screen appeared along with the title and introduction. Thirteen groaned and hid her face in Cameron's shoulder, "No, not Julie and Julia!" she whined. "Do you have any idea how much popcorn I ate in the theatre when I saw this?"

"I don't know, but if it's any comparison to how much I had then we're both screwed." Cameron replied. Thirteen laughed and smacked her arm teasingly.

Cameron noted with amusement how instead of leaning back on the couch, Thirteen snuggled in closer to her. They eventually settled on a position of having Cameron lean on Thirteen's shoulder, since the brunette was slightly taller. "This is the way to spend the entirety of winter: movies, popcorn and hot chocolate."

"Does that mean I'm being good?" Cameron asked as the first scene flashed on the screen.

Thirteen smirked, "Maybe. But if you don't let me enjoy Amy Adams you won't get any."

Cameron raised a questioning eyebrow, "Any what, exactly?"

Thirteen's eyes went wide, realizing the implications of what she had said. For once she hadn't meant to be dirty. She laughed quietly, "I'm supposed to be courting you. Get your mind out of the gutter and watch the movie, Cameron."

"If you're courting me, you have to use my first name." Cameron pointed out.

"But your first and last names are both first names," Thirteen whined slightly. "It's confusing."

Cameron gave her a classic glare like one would give to a kid who wanted to stay up past their bedtime. "Fine," Thirteen sighed exasperatedly, "Allison."

Cameron gave her a small smile. "Was that so hard?" she asked as she took a bite of the popcorn.

"Yes, now watch the movie." Thirteen ordered playfully.

Cameron threw a piece of popcorn at the brunette, "Fine, Remy."

Thirteen grinned. She leaned forward and grabbed a blanket that had been discarded carelessly any number of days before and pulled it over them. There was nothing to do but enjoy the movies for a few hours. They went through a few bags of popcorn, endless hot chocolate, and every Christmas episode of Buffy. Cameron fell asleep around ten during one of the Bones Christmas episodes. Thirteen knew by the lazy smile on her face the whole day that it was out of contentment, not tiredness. She figured that it wouldn't do much good for the blonde doctor to sleep on the couch, so she got up, stretched, and picked Cameron up.

"Oh my god," Thirteen whispered under her breath. The blonde was surprisingly heavy, even for Thirteen. "I'm never feeding her again."

She managed to get her up the three steps and laid her down on the satin sheets, covering her with the blanket. She waited for a few minutes to make sure Cameron was still asleep and comfortable before taking care of some other things. She smiled happily to herself as she found the things that she was looking for.

Ten minutes later, she stepped back inside the dim apartment, rubbing her arms to warm up. She glanced at the bedroom, but ultimately decided that the couch would be better. She was pretty sure it was one of the rules of courting that you weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed with the fair lady. She didn't even bother kicking off her boots and curled up on the couch. Christmas was coming very soon, and for once instead of being plagued by memories as bitter as the weather outside, she felt almost relaxed.

* * *

Cameron woke up the next day just as the sun was rising. The beams shone through the sky light and lit up the sheets around her in hues of cream and tan. She took a deep breath and smelled the scent that was distinctly Remy's. Her eyes widened and she looked down to make sure she still had her clothes on. She sighed in relief, but felt a twinge of guilt for assuming the worst of Thirteen. She swung her legs out of bed and stretched. From the lack of sound in the bathroom, Thirteen probably had slept on the couch.

She tip-toed out into the living room and sure enough, Thirteen was curled up on the couch. Cameron's brow furrowed in confusion because Thirteen had the boots they had been talking about yesterday on. Had Thirteen been out after she had fallen asleep? And how had she gotten to the bed anyway? They had definitely been watching Bones earlier and there was no TV in the bedroom. The thought that the brunette had carried her crossed her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Checking her watch, she gasped. Damn it, she had forgotten about her early morning clinic duty. She'd have to leave Remy a note and call her later.

Midway through shrugging her coat on, she stopped. She had called her Remy. She felt a huge stupid grin plastered on her face and jotted down a quick message to the younger woman. She slipped halfway into her shoes and ran down the stairs, jogging to her car. Cameron had her keys in the ignition before she realized that there was something in the front seat.

She picked it up and read the note. _They always say 'calling birds' but it's really colly birds. Enjoy the Beatles. – Remy. _

Cameron took the CD out of its well worn case and put it in her car's CD player. Steady guitar strums started out and Paul McCartney's voice drifted out. Cameron chuckled and could only wonder what Remy had planned next.

_Blackbird, singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

Just in case nobody knows, an old maid is an unpopped popcorn seed. They're very hot. And little known fact, calling birds is actually a misinterpretation of colly birds, or blackbirds. Hence, the Beatles! I do not own the Beatles, obviously. I didn't faint outright, but after about 20 straight hours of being awake I passed out in bed last night. Surgery went fine but they kicked me out because I'm under 18 and don't have all my shots, stupid bitchy nurses. It's not as cool as on House, guys! I only saw one cute nurse :( And now I have to go to school and take a Bio test when I want to stay home and write all day. These huge chapters don't type themselves.


	5. Five Golden Rings

Thirteen woke up slowly, letting her heavy eyelids take their time to open. She quickly realized how cold she felt and grabbed the throw which had fallen off of her chilly body during the night. She brushed some hair out of her face and gasped at how cold her hands were in contrast to her forehead. She checked her hands against her stomach and confirmed her fears. Thankfully she didn't feel too bad yet, which meant it was probably just a small bug from going out in the cold, but she still couldn't go into work. House wouldn't be very happy, but she couldn't charm Cameron with a fever.

She stood up and fought off a slight dizzy feeling. Her body started trembling from the cold air and she walked over to the far wall and turned up the thermostat. She left a terse voicemail for House and could only hope that he left her alone. She felt bad about the fact that she wouldn't see Cameron today. Maybe that was a good thing. House had supplied the first two gifts and she had made the next two on a whim. But how was she supposed to get five golden rings? It wasn't like she had to stick to this little pattern that House had set up, but she might as well. Unfortunately, no gold rings pretty much fucked it up.

She couldn't call what they were doing courting. They were just flirting and agreeing to eventually have sex to get their boss of their backs. As incredibly unethical and generally messed up as that sounded in any other context, it was pretty much true. She couldn't help but wonder what House's ultimate goal was. From what yesterday told her, he was definitely for their relationship.

The thing was that he had never approved of any of his ducklings' relationships. He had done everything he could to break up Chase and Cameron and the same with her and Foreman. She shivered slightly at the thought of her ex. Did he not think that they would be serious? Or did he plan to get them together just to torment them about it and drive them apart? House always had an agenda.

She thought back to the past few days. She was definitely falling for Cameron. From the beginning of her fellowship she'd always had a little thing for the blonde, but she had never acted on it. Cameron had been with Chase, which was too much drama for her self destructive self to deal with. Now that Chase was gone, she was most definitely acting on it whether she realized it or not. She kept telling herself that it was purely physical, that Cameron was only eye candy, but the last few days were changing that.

She didn't want to think about it, but if by some act of God she and Cameron actually got together, it would only end awfully. Either they would break up and then there would be two people Thirteen couldn't stand to work with at the hospital or she would start showing symptoms of Huntington's and push Cameron away. She wanted to stay in this limbo of now only 9 days where they weren't put in any pigeonholes. Thirteen chuckled slightly, wondering if their pigeons had come back yet.

She sighed and decided it was probably best to just have some tea and go back to bed. With any luck she'd be back to work tomorrow. Maybe she'd have some amazing epiphany while dreaming. She collapsed onto the bed face first and took a deep breath. The spot was still warm and smelled just like Allison.

* * *

Thirteen was woken up by a faint ringing sound. At first she thought she was still dreaming, her dream having been nothing but dark blurry figures just beyond her grasp, but the ring became distinct and clear among the haze. She opened her eyes a crack and she quickly regretted it. The ring echoed in her ears for a third time and a faint pulsating headache made itself known in the back of her head. One more ring made her feel like she was standing in a massive bell with the vibrations traveling down her spine all the way to her fingertips. By the fifth ring she pushed herself up off her stomach and grabbed a sweater to wrap around herself. She watched the floor to make sure she didn't trip and finally swung open the door.

Cameron was standing in the hallway with her finger inches from the doorbell. Thirteen furrowed her brow in confusion and general disgruntlement. "What are you doing here?" she asked, coughing to clear her scratchy throat.

"House told me that you weren't coming into work today but you didn't call me." Cameron said in a tone that suggested she expected Thirteen to understand what she meant.

Thirteen wasn't sure if her head was just foggy, but frankly she was lost. "Not trying to be rude, but why would I call you?" She asked, muffling a small cough.

Cameron walked into the annex and felt Thirteen's forehead, then took her pulse in classic doctor mode. "Because," she said, "I left you a note that said I was going into work and told you to call if you needed anything. I had a nagging feeling you went outside last night."

Thirteen leaned against the translucent glass wall of her entryway, "Guilty. How did you figure it out before you got to the car?"

"Your boots," Cameron told her. Thirteen's eyebrows shot up mildly. She didn't think Cameron would pay so much attention to detail to remember a remark like that. "Come on, you have a fever. Lay down and I'll get you something for it."

"You don't have to stay," Thirteen said as the blonde led her though the apartment. "It's just a little chill, I'll be fine."

"House gave me the day off, something about rising your temperature with a steaming shower. I was out of the room before he finished." Cameron explained, pouring a cup of water. Thirteen stifled a laugh and it turned into a dry cough. Cameron walked over to the couch and handed the brunette the pills. "I feel bad that you got sick because of me."

"It wasn't because of you," Thirteen quickly said, swallowing the two pills. "It was my need to be charming. I'm not charming while I'm sick though. I sometimes even get a little out of it, which is why you should leave."

Cameron acknowledged her with a nod and walked back to the bedroom, disappearing for a few seconds. She came back with a pillow from the bed and a blanket from the closet. Thirteen grinned lazily as Cameron draped the blanket over her. "Hey, we can watch more Buffy." Cameron said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Really, I don't want you getting sick because of me. Go save lives," Thirteen muttered. She felt the medicine making her slightly tired.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "In sickness and in health."

Thirteen chuckled, lying on her side. "I'm supposed to be courting you, remember?"

"You gave me an ornament, two feathered friends, a wonderful breakfast, and a Beatles soundtrack. You can take a little break and let it be the other way around," Cameron said, pulling the end of the blanket over her cold feet.

Thirteen let this thought sink in for a moment before leaning forward. "Then that would imply that you like me on more than a physical level already, Allison."

Cameron's felt her heart beat hard enough to break her ribs, "Only if you already do too, Remy."

Thirteen moved closer to her and slowly raised a hand to her cheek. "That's not part of the game, Allison."

"Who says?" she asked daringly.

Thirteen paused for a moment, a look of realization coming over her features. "How many times did you ring the doorbell?"

Cameron looked at her, confused, then counted mentally in her head, "Five. Why?"

A broad smile crept over Thirteen's features, making small creases form under her eyes in the cutest way. "Five golden rings," she whispered.

Cameron thought she was going to lean in and kiss her, but instead the brunette dropped her body to recline against hers. Thirteen snuggled into her stomach and nuzzled her arm with her nose. "Am I allowed to court you like this?" she said, muffled by Cameron's soft sweater.

Cameron chuckled softly and shifted so she was lying down with the younger doctor partially on top of her, "Sure."

"I'll take you for a walk in the park tomorrow. That's proper courting, right?" Thirteen asked softly.

"Mhm," Cameron stroked Thirteen's hair, playing with the loose strands framing her rosy face.

"And we can have more hot chocolate," Thirteen mumbled.

"Ok, Remy. Go to sleep." Cameron told her. Thirteen nodded, at ease, and soon her breathing became deeper. She absentmindedly started singing The Twelve Days of Christmas under her breath. The next gift, six geese-a-laying, drifted through her mind. Thirteen hadn't disappointed yet, so she let herself drift into a comfortable sleep filled with soft lights and red bows.

* * *

Sick Fluff! I had to, it's my guilty pleasure :) Hehehe. I think I broke the cute-o-meter. In terms of the actual gift in this chapter, I'll have everybody know that the rings do not refer to jewelry, but to birds that have ring patterns around their necks like the ring-necked pheasant (thank you wikipedia). The first 7 gifts are really birds! Unfortunately I do have bad news, I'll probably be taking that alloted day I accidently gave myself because chapter 6 is coming along very slowly. It's a great chapter though, worth the wait, so we'll pretend that Remy is taking an extra day to feel better and then the dates won't be messed up. Also thank you for not going over 20 reviews, I appreciate not bouncing off the walls.


	6. Six Geese a laying

Cameron woke up to the smell of cinnamon. She stretched her legs out while still lying down as the events of last night came back to her. She and Remy had almost kissed, she remembered blissfully. Cameron questioned whether they could really wait until Christmas Eve, the twelfth day, to express these apparently mutual feelings. Of course it could happen sooner, but that would drive House crazy. Screwing with House outweighed that. On the way to work they could easily concoct a plot to mess with their boss. She grinned softly – life was good.

"Morning," Thirteen said sweetly as she walked over and took a seat on the couch arm. She had a napkin in her hands and took a bite from the cinnamon bun inside, "Sleep well?"

Cameron nodded, sitting up, "I see you're feeling better."

Thirteen beamed, "Much. I think it was my pillow's doing."

Cameron smiled since her stomach had been the pillow. "What time is it?"

"Just past eight," she said, "I was going to let you sleep for a bit longer. You can wear some of my clothes."

"That alone would mess with House." Cameron stood up and stretched again.

Thirteen snickered as the sweater Cameron was wearing rode up to reveal her belly, "That's the plan." She held out her cinnamon bun, "Want one?"

Cameron smirked as they walked over to the kitchen, "Are they any good?"

"Direct from the Pillsbury Doughboy," Thirteen told her, holding up the iconic tube with dough still inside.

"Cheater," Cameron laughed.

"Shut up," Thirteen muttered, smiling, as she cut another chunk of dough off.

* * *

"Look at the lesbos who finally got out of bed," House quipped the second they walked into the room. "I'm surprised that Cameron can walk."

"Just making your Christmas present, House," Thirteen replied without missing a beat.

"Great," House clapped his hands in mock excitement, "I'm in the whole leather and whips mood right now, but if you want to break out the whipped cream or something, by all means."

"We used hot chocolate," Cameron mentioned, taking a seat.

House grinned widely. "I love the holidays."

"Do we have a case?" Foreman interjected.

House rolled his eyes. "No, please take this opportunity to leave. We're playing strip poker and Thirteen knows firsthand how scarring those things can be." He told him, pointing to Foreman's grey pants with his cane. Taub smirked as Foreman gave House a stern glare and walked out.

House threw him a glance. "I have your wife on speed dial, you know."

Taub leaned back in his chair and shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat. I don't plan on playing, especially with your ridiculous antes." He said, turning his attention back to his newspaper.

"C'mon," House prodded, "you Jews love to gamble."

Taub rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll be doing clinic hours."

Thirteen and Cameron stood up along with him. "Hey, where do you two think you're going?" House called.

Thirteen smirked. "Like you said, nobody wants to see that."

"There's a reason you can only call what you're doing 'tapping'," House said, making a rather obscene gesture with his fingers.

Cameron rolled her eyes."Go bother Wilson with that one." She linked her fingers with Thirteen's to watch House's reaction. He didn't seem impressed. Before she realized it, she felt cool fingertips dancing up her stomach. She gasped and shot Thirteen an astonished look.

Thirteen grinned and looked over Cameron's shoulder at House. Satisfied with his subtle smirk, she took a candy cane from the coffee mug on the table and stuck it in her mouth teasingly. "We'll be in the ER if you need us." She told him, and with that they walked out hand in hand through the halls of the hospital.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Cameron asked, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

Remy smiled, "Like I said, we're going to the park."

Cameron placed her last file in the pile on the nurses' station. She had assumed since Thirteen had been slightly delirious that she was just, well, delirious. "It's six you know. What are we going to do in the dark?"

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron's waist, "You'll see."

The blonde chuckled. "I don't think you're allowed to put your hands right there."

"What am I allowed to do?" Thirteen asked. "I could kiss you if you like."

"Maybe if you're good," Cameron told her sarcastically, mirroring the brunette's words a few days ago. Thirteen released the older doctor and held up her hands with an innocent smile. Cameron was suddenly aware of two nurses whispering to each other, looking in their direction with awestruck expressions. Cameron grinned – the fact that Thirteen was flirting with Dr. Cameron would be all around the hospital by the next orderly bed sheet change.

"So are you ready to go?" Thirteen asked.

"Yup," Cameron said. They both made their way past the nurses and down the hallway to the locker room. Thirteen went right to her locker, but Cameron continued around the bend then doubled back as she heard Thirteen open the locker.

"Any more ornaments for me?" Cameron questioned lightly. Thirteen partially closed the door to see the blonde smirking mischievously.

"Not tonight, but I'm sure House has something planned for tomorrow, "Thirteen said. She took her coat and purse from the locker and slipped the jacket on.

Cameron gave her a grin and turned in just a way that she knew would capture the brunette's attention. Thirteen raised a curious eyebrow, but remained chivalrous and rested one knee on the bench. Cameron reemerged a moment later, ready to brave the cold.

"Ready?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron nodded, "As long as we don't freeze. They're calling for snow sometime tonight."

"Perfect," Thirteen grinned, following Cameron out the door.

* * *

They arrived at a nearby park ten minutes later. Thirteen made a quick trek through the chilly air to Starbucks and came back to the car with coffee to keep their fingers warm.

"Thanks," Cameron said, taking a sip of the drink.

"No problem," Thirteen told her. She opened the door for Cameron to step out and shut it behind her.

"So are we really taking a walk in the freezing, pitch black park?" Cameron asked as they walked. This park was rather large and had many tall trees that blocked out the lights of the civilization across the street. She was looking around but didn't see any lamps to illuminate the path Thirteen was leading her on. As they walked further, the only light source became the moon and select stars overhead, brightening up the edge of a cloud front ready to dust the ground with snow.

"You'll see," Thirteen said. She took Cameron by the elbow to make sure she didn't trip on any rogue roots. Under normal circumstances she would never take a date to the park, but Cameron obviously wasn't just any date.

Cameron broke the silence, "I can barely see you, so I fail to see the romance in it." She wondered if Thirteen's feline eyes really had night vision.

"We're almost there," Thirteen said, pulling her along at a quicker pace. From her voice Cameron could tell that she was excited.

"Well if I trip, it's your…" she stopped dead as they rounded a bend, "fault."

They were standing on the edge of a clearing with every bordering tree glowing with red and white lights. Candy canes hanging from branches and wild ivy and holly gave the scene a fairytale element. The clearing opened up to a small pond where Cameron could make out a few birds resting on the opposite shore. Each goose had a bright red bow around its neck.

"Wow, Thirteen, how did you…?" She trailed off softly, stunned.

"I know a guy," the young doctor said simply. Cameron doubted that she would get much more than that out of her.

She spied a bench out of the corner of her eye. "How long can we stay here?"

"What?" Thirteen asked softly, "All night if you wanted, but it'll get colder and I don't have sleeping bags or anything."

"No, I mean…" Cameron walked over and sat down on the bench, looking up at her, "How long are we going to be playing this game?"

Thirteen stuck her hands in her pockets and sighed. She knew that the question would come up, but it didn't mean she had an answer. You couldn't just keep flirting with someone back and forth, regardless if there were feelings from the start. Eventually they would be there and intensify, and actions would be taken upon them.

"I don't know. Have I courted you enough that you like me?" Thirteen asked, deciding that it was best to answer with a question.

"I've always liked you," Cameron said insistently, surprising herself and Thirteen, "I just…I don't know. I don't know where we go from here."

Thirteen absorbed all of this and slowly nodded. "Well," she took a seat next to Cameron, "I think we could start with this…" Thirteen slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against Cameron's, leaving only a faint trail of breath dissolving in the air as evidence, "and go from there?"

Cameron let out a shallow breath and the silver vapor mixed with Thirteen's. Wordlessly she leaned in and let her own lips brush against Thirteen's soft pink ones. Thirteen deepened the kiss and Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck, pulling her closer. Thirteen gripped the blonde's coat tightly and moaned as Cameron's tongue ran along her lip.

The brunette broke apart first. "We should stop," she huffed.

"Why?" Cameron breathed.

"We still have-" Cameron kissed her again and Thirteen struggled to break away, "-six days."

Cameron looked at her for a second, stunned, then pulled her in for another soft kiss. "Okay," she said softly, "Six days."

Six more days until Christmas Eve. Cameron could only imagine what the next six days would hold in store.

* * *

Happy Friday all! Only one week until Christmas! I actually managed to finish this chapter by the deadline, but decided to take a breather anyway. But now chapter 7 is completely done and I should be able to make it all the way. This was hopefully worth the wait. I apologize for House being...House. *rolls eyes* I have big and rather irrelavent news, but tonight we're going to get some white stuff, and a lot of it! I'm very excited and just have to rub it in the face of a certain someone. Hehe. Also (this note flows so well) it's insane that this has over 100 reviews. I need to send you all to the loony bin and have Cameron and Thirteen work there.


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

"Good morning, my little deviants!" House called as he limped into the conference room. Taub, Foreman, and the girls looked up from various newspapers, medical journals, and blackberries curiously.

"You've all been very naughty this year," House said. He pointed to Foreman, "You almost killed your ex," then to Taub, "you're a little cheater," to Thirteen, "you don't wear nearly enough of your stripper outfits," and finally to Cameron, "and you got a divorce. Naughty children, I don't think any of you deserve presents."

Four pairs of eyes rolled simultaneously. "What do you want now, House?" Foreman asked, crossing his legs.

"Cuddy and Wilson keep bothering me about the stupid cancer kids. Apparently since they're all dying, they deserve free presents and all of our smiling faces." House told them. He set the box down he'd been holding under his arm and opened it. He threw out Santa hats, tinsel wreaths, elf ears, and other various pieces of Christmas attire. "I finally got them to shut up by saying I'd volunteer two of my worst behaved doctors. Lesbian, divorcée, you're up."

"Good to know homosexuality and divorce are still above attempted murder and adultery," Cameron muttered.

"As long as the Catholics are in charge," House said happily.

"Good to know," Thirteen shot back. She picked up one of the articles of clothing questioningly with her thumb and forefinger. Taub and Foreman smirked when they all realized that it was a skimpy red lace thong with bits of tinsel on the front and white ribbons.

"I think Thirteen is more of a nymph than an elf, House," Cameron said, eyeing the underwear.

"-O," House smirked. They all gave him a curious look. He hooked the matching bra on his cane and dropped it on Thirteen's head, "Nymph-O."

Thirteen and Cameron rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure it's not for the prostate cancer wing, House?" Taub asked, barely holding back a snicker.

"Oh no, that'd be mean,' House exclaimed, "Don't worry about that one, its Mrs. Claus's. She loves the tinsel because it brings out my eyes. I'm sure she'd understand if Thirteen wanted to borrow it for when she sits on Santa's lap." He took a seat and picked up the fake beard.

"Right," Cameron said, standing up. If it meant getting away from House all day, she would gladly do it. Thirteen quickly followed suit and grabbed a hat from the box. Taub waved good-bye, since he and Foreman would be sitting on their asses all day.

"That was less than I expected," Thirteen mentioned as they walked down the hall.

"Maybe he plans on hooking the psych patients up to a sleigh later," Cameron said.

Thirteen chuckled, "Maybe. Or he needs more time to work on his master plan."

"I'm sure," Cameron sighed. She didn't mind spending a day in Pediatric Oncology, but she was a bit worried for Thirteen. She had heard enough through the grapevine to know about her vices with death. It hadn't come up yet, but Cameron knew that Thirteen's issues with her impending death sentence would strain their relationship. She would bring it up later. Remy needed to know that she would be there for her.

They reached the wing and Cameron couldn't help but grin. All of the children were out of bed, playing, and opening presents. Nurses and family were gathered around at various points in the room. Every nurse and doctor wore bright red or green scrubs and shirts. They passed out candy canes and showed the kids how to string popcorn and lifted them to hang ornaments on the large, central tree.

Thirteen looked around, slightly uneasy. She never liked the Oncology wing, simply because there was the overhanging presence of death. She wasn't good at dealing and the whole comfort thing, which Wilson thrived on. These kids did all look rather happy though, despite IVs in a few hands.

"Dr. Hadley, Dr. Cameron," Wilson greeted when he saw them, "how are you two?"

Thirteen raised her eyebrows. She didn't interact with Wilson much, so she was surprised he was really acknowledging her too. "Hello Dr. Wilson," Cameron said. She grinned at his iconic moose hat, which he liked to break out ever holiday season.

"I heard some interesting news from House," he said, sipping his cocoa.

"I'm surprised you heard it directly from House, with all of the rumors." Thirteen stepped in.

"So they're true then?" Wilson inquired.

Cameron nodded with a sheepish grin. Wilson beamed, "That's great, I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Wilson," Cameron smiled. It wasn't like she required the man's blessing, but she appreciated it all the same.

A beeping pager went off and they all checked their belts at once. "Well," Wilson said, "I'll see you two around."

"Bye," they both called. He waved and disappeared in one of the waves of people.

Cameron and Thirteen stood there awkwardly for a moment. Suddenly, Thirteen felt a soft tugging on the hem of her shirt. A small boy with a reindeer bandana on his head and dinosaur PJs was pulling on her waist. "Are you an elf?" He asked curiously.

Thirteen looked at Cameron, who looked just as confused. She bent down to the boy's eye level. "I don't know," she said honestly, "Why are you asking?"

"You have an elf hat on," he said. He grabbed the top of the hat. "See, it's got a bell on it, and spiky things."

She looked up at her forehead and saw the bell hanging over her. "Wow, you're right!" She grinned enthusiastically, "This is an elf hat!"

Cameron chuckled and Thirteen looked up. "Maybe Dr. Cameron can help me out here," she said.

Cameron raised her eyebrows, but bent down anyway. Thirteen smirked. "Dr. Cameron, what do elves look like?"

"Well," Cameron started, "They wear funny hats," she hit the bell on Thirteen's hat, making the boy giggle.

"And I think they're little troublemakers," she continued, "Are you a troublemaker, Thirteen?"

"Your name is Thirteen?" the boy asked.

"It's the name Santa gave me," Thirteen smiled. "What's yours?

"Ethan! So you are an elf!" He shrieked happily. He quickly put his hands into her chocolate brown locks and pushed them back. A look of shocked sadness came over him.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked him softly.

"You don't have pointy ears," Ethan sniffled, feeling the smooth tops of Thirteen's ears.

Thirteen's mouth opened in a small 'oh' of realization. "Hey," she said softly, "Do you want to know an elf secret?"

"What?" he hiccupped.

"Elf ears don't just pop up when you want them to," Thirteen whispered solemnly, "It's only when the holiday magic gets really strong. They grow each day as Christmas gets closer."

The little boy looked at her, wide eyed, and then felt her ears again. "Wow…"

Thirteen gave Cameron a little wink. Cameron nodded in understanding.

"What about earmuffs?" he asked. "How do you keep your ears warm when they're big?"

"Dr. Cameron casts a spell on my earmuffs and they keep me warm all through winter," Thirteen told him, gazing at Cameron. He turned and looked at the older doctor too.

"Are you an elf too?" Ethan asked. Cameron grinned and nodded.

"She's a snow elf. She takes a deep breath and then uses her magic to breathe out the snowflakes on Christmas Eve." Thirteen explained.

"Wow!" He grinned, showing off half a mouth full of teeth. "I know! You need pointy ears until the real ones grow back!"

"How do we do that?" Thirteen asked.

Ethan turned on his heals and ran over to a little table covered in paper, glue sticks, scissors, and other arts and crafts materials. The two doctors walked over and sat down on bean bags next to the boy. He took a piece of paper and started folding it in different shapes, his face scrunched up in concentration. "My sister showed me how to make them," he muttered, more to himself than to the doctors. Thirteen and Cameron watched curiously.

After two more minutes, a slow grin began to form on Ethan's face. "That's it!" He held up a folded piece of paper in the shape of a triangle, but it had a hole at the bottom to make an unmistakable ear.

"Wow," Cameron gasped, "That's very good, Ethan!"

Ethan beamed. "Hold on, I'll make another, and then a pair for Dr. Cameron!"

"Do you know what that folding is called, Ethan?" Thirteen asked.

"Oma…ora…origami!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Very good!" Thirteen smiled. She took piece of square paper from the pile. "I've been away from Santa's workshop for awhile, but I may be able to make something…" She winked at him and he giggled, clearly smitten for her.

After some simple folding, Thirteen pulled some parts of the paper and a beautiful bird emerged. "Wow," Ethan gasped. "It's so pretty!"

Thirteen looked up at Cameron, who was giving her a cute little smirk, almost as if she expected it. "Do you want me to show you how to make one?" Thirteen asked him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ethan grabbed another piece of paper. Thirteen sat behind him and wrapped her thin hands around his small, pale ones. "Ok, you fold it like this…"

Cameron watched on with ease. She felt relieved that Thirteen seemed to be enjoying teaching the boy. She still thought they should talk, but maybe Remy was handling herself better than she thought. She had a nagging feeling though that Thirteen had known full well about this party and this opportunity to make her presents right before her eyes.

"I did it!" Ethan shouted, shaking Cameron out of her thoughts. He held up a wrinkled and bulky red and white swan, but for a six year old it was magical. "Look, Dr. Cameron!"

"Very good!" she told him, smiling. Thirteen caught her eye and the brunette grinned.

"Can we make more?" Ethan asked.

"Sure," Thirteen said, "we need six more for Dr. Cameron to build up her magic for Christmas Eve."

"Ok," Ethan grinned and set about the task of making more swans. Cameron leaned on Thirteen's shoulder and watched. Thirteen brushed some of Cameron's hair out of her face.

"I did it!" Ethan shouted about fifteen minutes later. "Seven swans!" He backed away from the table to reveal seven majestic swans in different colors.

"Thank you Ethan," Cameron beamed, "They're beautiful."

"Now you'll have enough magic to make snow, like Jack Frost!" Ethan told her. "And then Santa can come and bring presents and Frosty and Rudolph and Charlie Brown and the New Year Baby…" He continued on and on. "But Thirteen needs presents too!"

Thirteen's eyebrows perked up at this. "But I make the presents, Ethan," she corrected.

"No, you need something to make your magic too!" Ethan said sternly. "What makes your magic?"

Thirteen thought for a moment. "Well, there a lot of things elf magic can be made of. It depends on the elf," she started slowly, "but for me, I need a kiss."

"From another elf?" he asked.

"That's right," Thirteen said, looking over at Cameron.

"Then Dr. Cameron can kiss you and give you earmuffs and you can keep each other warm!" Ethan said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That makes sense to me," Thirteen grinned, "Can I have some magic, Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. Under any other circumstances, that would be the worst and most annoying pick-up line ever. But with Thirteen's subtle smirk and Ethan looking at her with wide, excited eyes, what was she supposed to do?

Cameron did a quick glance over of the rest of the room then gave Thirteen a small kiss on the cheek. Ethan broke out into laughter. "Your face is all red, Thirteen!"

Thirteen felt her cheeks. Seeing the young boy barely able to contain himself, she decided to pull the hat over her eyes in a silly manner. She reminded Cameron of Sneezy from the Seven Dwarfs when he looks embarrassed. Ethan roared with laughter and Cameron joined in.

"Ethan," a voice called. Thirteen and Cameron looked up to see another doctor walking towards them. "Your parents are here."

Ethan's face lit up. "I can show them my new elf friends! And my origami birds!"

"Sure, sweetie," the woman said. She gave Thirteen and Cameron an amused, questioning look.

"I'm sorry Ethan, but we have to get back to the workshop." Thirteen said.

Ethan's face fell. "Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry buddy," Cameron added. "But we have to make the toys and snow all ready, and then you can show your parents your magic seven swans."

"But the swans are yours, Dr. Cameron," Ethan said.

"I already have all the magic I need," she grinned. "And if you start tonight, there will be one swan for each day until Christmas, to give you some magic of your own."

Ethan thought it over and looked at the swans and his two new friends, "Ok. And then on Christmas I'll make some more, so you have magic for next year too!"

Thirteen and Cameron both smiled at him. "Ok," Thirteen told him, "Until next year."

* * *

Somehow this is the longest chapter so far, and it was written all in one day! Maybe I just love writing kids. I've been slacking though, I need to get on chapter 8! Ah! But the snow is distracting me, there's so much...hehe. And we have people over, so I should take advantage of the peace. Don't worry, the Camteen will live on! Thank you to wonderousplaceforanecho for her little nymphomaniac quip and iyimgrace for her kickass idea of origami. Give them some major props guys :)


	8. Eight Maids a Milking

Thirteen walked the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital absentmindedly. It was just past seven and she had no idea what to get Cameron for eight maids a milking. She was spending a little time planning each day for the next gift, and had somehow worked out each one until now. No matter how much she subconsciously hummed the song, she was drawing a blank. She had even stopped by the hospital gift shop to see if anything caught her eye.

She stopped and climbed up into a bed in some random hallway, resting her head on the scratchy pillow. There was nothing really forcing her to create these elaborate gifts for Cameron, for a number of reasons. First off it said true love, and Thirteen somehow doubted that she could just serenade her love to her coworker…yet. Secondly, the song had been written so long ago that it was impossible to stick to everything literally. And thirdly, as she had pointed out to House, the twelve days of Christmas didn't actually start until Christmas. But how was he supposed to keep entertained otherwise?

She knew that the reason she continued this game was for the look on Cameron's face. Each day she glowed a little more and Thirteen's heart swelled knowing that she was the reason. Cameron wasn't the same woman who had been sobbing on her favorite couch a week ago. She could sense Cameron's joy growing to the amount it was before the whole Chase mess. This Cameron was sweet, caring, adventurous, and amazing, and Thirteen resolutely decided that she would find a way to make this Cameron's best Christmas ever.

"Dr. Hadley!" a voice called.

Thirteen sat up, her mind jumping straight to Cuddy –or worse, House. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that it was just a new petite ER nurse, Rachel or Regina or something. "Yeah?" she asked.

Rachel, she was pretty sure anyway, avoided her eyes. "I know you probably want to get home, the holidays and all, but we need some extra hands in the ER. Would you mind helping?"

Thirteen sighed. She had wanted more time to think but she didn't want to make the girl cry or anything. Thirteen wondered why the nurse was so nervous around her, "Sure, I'll page Dr. Cameron to come down too."

"Oh, no!" she said almost too quickly, her eyes wide. Rachel found a very interesting pattern in the monochromatic paint job behind Thirteen and fixated on it. "I mean, I saw Dr. Cameron earlier in the clinic. She's busy."

Thirteen's eyebrows furrowed, puzzled by the girl's uneasiness. She suddenly remembered the group of nurses from a few days ago. She must have been one of them.

"Alright," Thirteen said. Before she had time to get anything else at, the woman was disappearing towards the end of the hall.

"Hey," Thirteen called.

She turned around nervously. Thirteen inwardly sighed; did the girl think that she was going to hang her from an IV pole with her suspenders or something? "Happy Holidays," Thirteen told her softly.

Her eyes widened and her shoulders seemed to relax. "You too," she said. Thirteen nodded and the nurse turned the next corner. Thirteen sighed. The ER would help her clear her head. It required all her concentration, so it could be what she needed.

She arrived in the ER just in time to nearly be knocked over by a gurney whizzing by. She looked around and saw an insane amount of people in the wing. Doctors, EMTs, nurses, bloody patients, and crying children were running in all directions past her and shouting so many things at once she couldn't make out a single word.

"Dr. Hadley!" she distinctly heard. Thirteen looked around in every direction until she spotted Dr. Cuddy waving her over urgently. "Where have you been?" She reprimanded, "I sent a nurse for you ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry," Thirteen said hurriedly. Without thinking she decided to cover for Rachel (she thought), "I got paged. What's going on?"

"Two ambulances crashed into each other over at Princeton General, effectively blocking all emergency vehicles, so we have twice the number of incoming. Really, the six inches on the roads isn't helping anyone!" Cuddy said, exasperated. Thirteen had to agree; driving home last night had been hell. With the additional snow tonight, she would be better off staying at the hospital. "Anyway, please just keep everyone alive and page the rest of the team to do the same. We'll have a lot of car accidents coming in."

"Got it," Thirteen told her as she tied her hair back. Today was a day she was thankful for her lack of high heels. She sent a quick text to everyone, though everyone but Cameron would likely ignore it, and went to work. She started at the emergency bay and no sooner had she arrived at doors then a gurney was pushed through the doors.

"Pregnant 24 year old female, got in a fender bender but she's in labor!" The EMT quickly told her.

"How dilated is she?" Thirteen asked as they lifted the sobbing woman. She was covered in scrapes and shaking, wrapped in a heating blanket.

"Nearly there, contractions are one and a half minutes apart!" a nurse called.

The woman whimpered and Thirteen grabbed a bin just in time for her to vomit in it. She stroked her hair out of her sweaty face and the woman gripped her hand tightly. "It's okay, you're doing great," Thirteen comforted her as they lifted the mattress onto another bed. "Shh, my name is Dr. Hadley. We'll take care of you and your baby. What's your name?"

"Christine," she cried, "I-I can't, she's two weeks early!"

The nurse placed her legs in the stirrups. "This baby isn't waiting!"

"Gimme the shot!" Christine gasped.

"It's too late," Thirteen wiped the woman's eyes. "Someone find Dr. Cameron!" She shouted.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fellow run off. Christine let out an agonizing cry. "Come on, it's okay," Thirteen shushed. "Tell me about your baby's father. Can I call him?"

Christine shook her head fiercely as she thrashed on the sheets. Thirteen assumed that meant no father. She tried to keep Christine's breathing at a steady pace as the next contraction came. "Sh-She's coming!" the woman panted, holding Thirteen's hand in a death grip.

"We need to get the baby out," Thirteen said, trying to keep calm. She hadn't delivered very many babies but if she had to she would.

"I'm here!" she heard Cameron's voice shout. Thirteen's head shot up and she saw Cameron with hair hanging in her face. Cameron took Christine's hand and Thirteen was able to pry hers away. She took snapped on gloves, took the place of the nurse and said firmly, "Push!"

Christine screamed and Cameron kept her breathing. "You're doing great!" Cameron told her. Thirteen could see the child's head. This was good – a fast baby was an easy baby.

"Almost there!" Thirteen coached, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

Christina gave a final push and the baby came out. There was a split second of silence in Thirteen's mind. Then, amid the chaotic atmosphere where nobody had time to stop and gasp, Cameron and Thirteen heard a shrill yet beautiful cry. Thirteen breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the baby off. Cameron and Christine both had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Hadley…" Christine murmured weakly, sinking back into the sheets.

"What?" Cameron asked. "Dr. Hadley is just cleaning her off," she assured her, squeezing her hand.

"No," Christine smiled, "I didn't know what I was going to name her. Hadley is a good name."

Thirteen heard this and felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and filled out the baby's chart. As she gave it to the nurse, she felt a slight force pull on her shirt for the second time in two days. The little girl, now wrapped in a light purple blanket, barely opened tiny pink eyelids and blinked up at her. She gurgled up at her and Thirteen felt like in that moment she couldn't have been more happy.

After another second she composed herself enough to look up and hand her to Christine. "Watch her head," Thirteen said as she passed the child.

"Hadley Eldridge," Christine murmured, mesmerized by her daughter. "It sounds like a Christmas name."

"Congratulations," Cameron said, "She's perfectly healthy. We'll get you up to maternity in a few minutes once the stampede dies down."

Thirteen walked behind Cameron and clasped her hand, "8 pounds 8 ounces at 8:08 pm on the eighth day. Should we alert the media?"

"She's a lucky little girl," Christine laughed softly to the newborn, "Aren't you?" The baby giggled and squirmed in her mother's arms.

"She's a miracle," Cameron said, leaning back against Thirteen's chest. She didn't care who saw.

"She's a gift," Thirteen murmured. Although she was sure that the greatest gift was holding her hand, leaning against her chest.

* * *

Ok, so we didn't get to the actual milking part, but everyone got it right? It's more interesting than 8 cows and milkmaids coming into the ER. I have a pregnant teacher and she's thinking about the name Hadley if it's a girl (and Chase if it's a boy, but I will NOT let her) so it was a little inside joke along with being cheesy. I can't believe we only have 5 days til Christmas! I hope everyone is being good, Thanks to everyone reviewing :) Quick edit: I realize that FF is being odd and not delivering emails, it's ticking me off as well. Rest assured, a new chapter will be up each day. Just shoveled out the driveway...whoever wanted snow again, you can HAVE IT!


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Thirteen drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours that night. Cameron had braved the weather and called her when she had made it home, so she wasn't worried, but she felt restless. She checked on Christine and her baby, then on Ethan. All three were sound asleep and doing well. She wanted to ask Wilson for his chart later.

After walking the dim halls haunted only by the night shift, she went back down to the ER. Thankfully, due to the weather, everyone had heeded warnings not to drive and the mass hysteria of a few hours prior had dissipated down into two Asian nurses chatting at the nurses' station in a language she couldn't comprehend. She made one more round, mainly to wear down her legs in hope that her mind would follow, and then finally came to rest on her favorite doctor's lounge couch. She threw her lab coat on top of her body buried her face in the cushions.

She caught a whiff of Cameron's scent and her eyes shot open. Cameron hadn't been on this couch in over a week. Either a woman with the exact same scent had taken a nap here, which was highly unlikely because she couldn't think of any nurses that wore it, or Cameron had broken their deal. Thirteen felt slightly angry at Cameron before feeling a sharp pang of guilt. If Cameron had been on this couch, had she been crying again? Had she done something wrong?

She quickly crossed out this idea. She would have noticed if Cameron was upset, and the only night she had slept here was last night. Cameron had been sent to find her and the older doctor had threatened her that she wouldn't dance with her at the holiday fundraiser if she continued to sleep here.

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt. A slow, smile crept onto her face as her mental light bulb shined brightly. She let out a slight chuckle. The next gift would be simple. She had tomorrow off, which would be plenty of time to work out the details. The fundraiser would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Thirteen felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, but was confused when she saw only more darkness. Oh, right, she had been sleeping on her side facing the seat. She turned to her right so she was lying on her back facing the ceiling. She blinked a few more times to get used to the light and saw Cameron smiling down at her. Her blonde hair was down today and fell as she bent over Thirteen.

"Time to wake up," she said.

Thirteen let out a sigh. Her body didn't feel all that rested. "What time is it?" she asked.

"8:30," Cameron told her as Thirteen stood up and stretched.

Thirteen smirked. It was time to put her plan into action. "Only 12 hours until the fundraiser, then."

"Yes…" Cameron said slowly, trying to hide a sly grin.

Thirteen spun Cameron around and held her by the waist. Cameron laughed and turned enough to see Thirteen's face out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think this is proper courting," she said.

"Really?" the taller doctor asked, planting a chaste kiss on Cameron's neck, "But we're going to the ball."

Cameron grinned. "Who says you're taking me?"

"Then I get to take you home," Thirteen breathed softly in her ear. Cameron had to fight to ignore the shiver down her spine.

She turned in Thirteen's arms and met her teasing blue eyes, "But you can't see me until we get to dance."

Thirteen let out a melodramatic sigh. "You mean I have to meet you on the dance floor during the slow song, look into your eyes and whisper sweet nothings in your ear?"

Cameron grinned. "Been there, done that," she said. "Pick me up at 8."

Before Thirteen could respond, Cameron was on her way out. She opened her mouth to call out, but stopped herself. Cameron had been smirking when she walked out. Thirteen gaped at the door and started to laugh dryly. Of course, it was simple. Cameron was definitely screwing with her. She was doing this to her on purpose. The perfume was just a hint. But how long would it go on, and what was she trying to get?

Thirteen shook her head. She had twelve hours. During that time, she would plan to launch her counterattack. The gift would just have to wait.

* * *

Cameron had just finished putting on her last minute make-up when the doorbell rang. She looked great, if she said so herself. She was wearing a strapless red gown that hugged her in all the right places, but still let her move. Her hair was up in a bun with a few stray hairs out of place. It would drive Remy crazy. Her make-up was light as usual, but she added an extra hint of eye shadow and blush. She quickly put on her earrings and opened the door.

Her heart stopped. She was sure of it. Remy looked gorgeous. She gave a whole new meaning to the phrase black dress. It was backless; the beautiful fabric started with a high neck then draped over her breasts to open up into a flowing bottom. Remy's hair was done up too, accessorized by shining stud earrings and a thin gold chain around her neck. Her make-up wasn't even noticed by Cameron. She was mesmerized by Thirteen's eyes.

"Wow," Thirteen gasped, "You look amazing."

Cameron regained focus. "You don't look too bad yourself," she said slyly.

Thirteen smiled softly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Are you ready to go?"

Cameron nodded. She let Thirteen take her hand and lead her to the car. They were driving for a few minutes before Cameron asked, "So what's tonight's present?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

The blonde smirked. "Well you aren't getting any tonight."

"I'll assume you mean presents," Thirteen said. She was internally celebrating. Cameron thought she was teasing her without realizing that she really knew about the little master plan.

They arrived at the fundraiser while it was in full swing. They had wisely skipped the dinner portion and now everyone was dancing to holiday music, making small talk, and sipping spiked eggnog.

"Glad you two could finally make it!" a familiar, sarcastic voice shouted.

House was sitting on a ledge, cane in hand and tie undone. He was wearing holly in his pocket, which was rather surprising. Thirteen was shocked that he'd actually come to a fundraiser that didn't involve poker.

"Can I take your coats?" House asked in the same obnoxious tone.

"We aren't wearing coats, House," Thirteen pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, good point. Cuddy told me to stand here, take coats and raid wallets." House said.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "She did not."

"No, but so far I've gotten enough to buy hookers through New Year's." House told them joyously. "And you can join in on tonight's special, Thirteen. Mandy and Randy just turned eighteen. Unless you want to sleep on the couch again."

Thirteen stole a quick glance at Cameron to see her smirking. Her suspicions were confirmed. "Have fun House," Thirteen said. She led Cameron to a corner and crossed her arms, looking out at the dance floor.

Cameron stood there for a moment, watching her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Thirteen shrugged casually. She waited until the song came to an end before walking out into the dance floor. She tapped the man Cuddy was dancing with on the shoulder and took over, much to a horrified Cuddy and a stunned Cameron.

A light jazz started playing and Cameron watched, open mouthed. She wasn't sure whether to feel confused or hurt. Had Thirteen sensed something, or was she fed up with their game somehow? Cameron ran a hand up and down her other arm. The dance ended, much to Cuddy's relief, and Thirteen kissed her hand in plain view of Cameron. Thirteen caught her eye and winked.

Before Cameron had time to register the gesture, she found a fat old donor in front of her asking her to dance. She let him take his hand and lead her out onto the floor. Cameron watched Thirteen out of the corner of her eye and found her dancing with Rachel from the ER. As the dance went on Cameron found herself being thrust from donor to donor, none of them remotely attractive, as Thirteen continued dancing with every gay and bi-curious nurse in the hospital.

Six songs later, Cameron felt completely disheartened. She had finally managed to ditch her donors. When House had come to her yesterday and told her to mess with Thirteen, she had completely blown his wild idea off. But he threatened to call Chase and tell him that she was sleeping with Thirteen. She liked Thirteen, a whole lot really, but she still felt hurt after her divorce. And as much as Chase had hurt her, she didn't want to hurt him by having House tell him how quickly she had moved on. So what did she have to do? Simply put, be a tease to the younger doctor all night.

She had to have overdone it with the perfume. Thirteen had slept on the couch last night, and she had been overly flirtatious that morning. Well great, she thought as the song ended, whatever Thirteen was doing was working because she was miserable.

"May I?"

She looked up and saw Thirteen standing there. She was smiling at her, and extended her hand. Cameron took it and they started in a slow waltz. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked quietly, barely heard over the music.

"Dancing," Thirteen said lightly, "So are you."

"No, I mean what have you been doing?" Cameron clarified, although what Thirteen was doing seemed pretty clear.

"The same thing you have," Thirteen said in the same nonchalant tone, "Screwing with you."

Cameron closed her eyes and sighed. "When did you figure it out?"

"I was pretty sure when House called me and told me before I picked you up." Thirteen chuckled.

Cameron's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was surprised. "Figures," Cameron sighed. "And knowing House, he's not done messing with us."

"Only three more days," Thirteen reminded her, squeezing her hand as they stepped in time with the music. "He can mess with us all he wants."

"It doesn't bother you?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen shrugged as she twirled Cameron around. She caught her in her arms and stopped them there in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey, I get the girl."

Cameron smiled contently. "So what's my present?"

"You saw me dance with eight ladies, didn't you? You're number nine…" Thirteen trailed off as Cameron's eyebrows rose slightly. "So you get what none of the rest did."

"And what would that be?" Cameron asked softly.

Thirteen slowly leaned in and her lips met Cameron's. It wasn't exciting or electrifying in their usual senses, but Cameron couldn't find better words to describe the feeling. Thirteen laced her fingers through Cameron's hair and caressed her shoulder. In that moment she felt her last shreds of guilt torn away. Even House couldn't mess this up. Cameron was confident that no matter what the next three days held for them, it wouldn't end on Christmas Day.

* * *

Ok, I've been trying to blow it off all weekend, but I'm officially sick. We still have 4 chapters to go and I'm sick, nooo Didn't this happen with one of my other stories? I think fate/that kid in the manger just likes to screw with me. I'll be a trooper and keep going, but if I start getting delirious and have a billion typos, sorry :P I'm going back to bed and will hopefully write chapter 10 in my sleep.


	10. Ten Lords a Leaping

Note: This chapter contains practically every stereotype towards gay men under the sun. I don't see why any gay guys would read this, but it's meant to be funny, not offensive. Also I blame wikipedia for any medical inaccuracies. Also note that this chapter is ridiculously long. Haha.

* * *

Thirteen took a seat in the DDX room. They were now in the home stretch with only two days until Christmas Eve. She hated to admit it, but she had to thank House. Ten days ago, she would have never imagined herself in this position. Of course, ten days ago this was merely a game that House concocted. She knew that he was still trying to pull all the strings, but after last night any control he had over the situation was cut. It had been each of their chances to walk out, but they called his bluffs. Now it was time for payback.

Ten Lords a-leaping. She admitted this one had been rather tricky, but with Cuddy's help she had made it happen. Wilson had assured that House would be late and grumpy. Foreman was busy with clinic duty and Taub had been bought off. Cameron was clueless. Everything was ready.

House limped in with a scowl on his face. Thirteen bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking. "What's up?" She asked him.

"Wilson went grocery shopping this morning and took the car," House grumbled. Thirteen grinned; he had had to ride his motorcycle through the roads full of ice and slush.

Right on time, Cuddy walked in. "You all have been doing nothing for way too long. And by you all I mean House."

"It's not my fault that nobody is getting sick," House shrugged, "Just because your ass hugging dress didn't reel in as many big fish as you'd hoped last night doesn't mean you have to get your thong all twisted."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. "The ER or the clinic, it's your choice." Nobody moved. "Now," she said sternly.

They all filed out like small children, with Thirteen being at the end of the line. Cuddy gave her a little wink and Thirteen nodded. Only Thirteen knew just how interesting the ER would be.

* * *

"But duuuude!" a blonde man on a gurney whined. He was clearly gay from his voice and manner, dressed in tights, breaches and a half opened white shirt like nine other men around him. "It's not that bad, really, just let me go!"

"Kevin honey, you sprained your wrist," another man said, clearly his partner.

"He's right," Taub said, wrapping the wrist, "You need an X-ray."

"I'm fine!" Kevin told him. "We need to get back to practice, we need to remake the set or the play won't be fabulicious!"

Taub sighed. This was boring and if Thirteen hadn't assured him of the wonderful Kodak moment at the end of the day he wouldn't be doing it.

"You're the one who wanted that backward leap solo," another young man said, placing his hands on his hips. Taub tried to ignore the fact that all of these men reminded him of Chase. "It's your fault that you hit the backboard beam and wrecked it."

"Oh shut up Mitchell," Kevin sneered, "You're just jealous because Darren has moved on to someone who can hit a high C."

Darren flushed and tried not to look at anyone. The rest of the boys smirked or snickered. Taub was tempted to tell them to stop overdoing it.

"I didn't know Brokeback Mountain went on it's off Broadway tour."

All eleven men looked up. "Or did you fall off the Calvin Klein runway?" House asked.

Kevin laughed, "Wow, never head that one before. Gonna use that cane to spank me?"

"I'm sure you'd like that but I don't dig the tights." House said sarcastically.

"Just ignore him, Kevin," Darren muttered, seeing his boyfriend turn red.

"Why should I?" Kevin exclaimed, jerking his injured hand away from Taub's. "You think a fruit can't go? I'll so kick your ass!"

"You couldn't beat up a 3rd grader," House rolled his eyes. "A Mormon would be more intimidating."

Taub smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he shouted, standing up. "You wanna go? Bring it!"

"Baby," Darren cooed, "Just ignore him."

"No, I'm tired of it!" Kevin yelled, tears spurting from his eyes. "If he wants to say something he's gonna say it to my…my…" He trailed off and started to sink to the ground. Darren caught him as he started to convulse in his arms.

"Kevin?" Darren asked urgently. "Kevin!"

He continued to seize and House watched. Cuddy and the rest of the team gathered around and Cameron quickly laid him down and kept his head still.

"Looks like we've got a case," House said.

* * *

"25 year old gay dancer," House started as he dropped the files on the table, "Lack of coordination, irritability, seizure."

"Could be infection," Cameron said, "Meningitis, encephalitis,"

"Too nice!" he exclaimed, "He's gay, he's fucking up his life somehow. Sorry, that sounded much more messed up than I intended."

"Meth abuse," Taub suggested. "He's not exactly a choir boy."

"Could be alcohol withdrawal," Foreman added.

House turned to Thirteen, "Any bright ideas from out favorite queer?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes, "Could be cancer."

House sighed. "You all suck. Go test his blood and hair. Then get him an EKG, MRI and interview lover boy."

The team stood up and exited the room.

"Thirteen!" House called after them. Thirteen turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Just get to it already," he said bluntly. "Now that she's all lovey-dovey she's useless again."

"I'll get right on it," she deadpanned. Giving him a cheery wave, she left the room and walked briskly down the halls to catch her coworkers.

* * *

"I haven't used drugs and I only drink a bit every now and then," Kevin said sternly. Eight of the other Lords a-leaping were seated or standing around the room while Darren was by Kevin's bedside.

"We still need to draw some blood," Foreman insisted.

"Will you just lay off?" Kevin asked. "I'm fine!"

Cameron stepped in, "You had a seizure. You need to let us find out what's wrong."

"Babe, just-"

"Don't call me that," Kevin snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. "I took…I took some pot at a club. It was just one time though."

"Have any of it left?" Cameron asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darren asked softly.

"I kinda…Mitchell came with me." Kevin mumbled.

Darren stared at him, stunned, "You…" he spun around, "You! How could you do that to us, Mitchell? Do you realize what you've done?" He yelled.

"Ok, what's going on?" Cameron asked, stepping in between the two.

* * *

"So the third and evidently longest, most fulfilling end of our love triangle is HIV positive," House grinned, "Told you. The boys party, play, and don't use condoms."

"Shut up House," Foreman interjected. "This obviously changes things for their group, but not for us. It's definitely an infection caused by a weakened immune system."

"His T cell count is normal," Taub said.

"Cancer still fits," Thirteen noted.

House thought for a moment. "Get him a CT scan. When it comes back clean, blast him with antiretrovirals."

"Those drugs can do some serious damage, House," Cameron said, "We need to confirm HIV before starting him on-"

"Fine, do whatever," House interrupted. "Who needs me?" He said as he threw his ball up in the air.

Cameron gave him a displeased look. Thirteen stepped in front of Cameron and took her hand, meeting her eyes. She silently got her message across. Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh look at that," House said with mock-adoration. "Girl on Girl makes everything better, although Chase was pretty close."

The ducklings filed out to go do the tests.

* * *

"CT is negative," Thirteen said, watching the screen, "No tumors. This isn't cancer."

"I hate how he just throws ideas out the window and is always right," Cameron muttered.

Taub walked into the CT room. "I have the blood results," he said.

"And?" Thirteen asked.

Taub nodded solemnly. Both women sighed. Not only was one lord dying, now three were.

* * *

"The tests must be wrong," Kevin said.

"I ran it twice," Taub muttered, used to this routine. He hadn't had to tell a patient that he was dying in quite awhile, but it was pretty easy to jump back on the horse. It was his own fault, really, so Taub couldn't feel very remorseful.

"Then run them again!" Kevin exclaimed. Darren put a hand on his shoulder.

"We also need to inform any other recent sexual partners," Cameron said softly.

"No," Kevin sternly said, "I don't have HIV."

"We need to start you on antiretroviral drugs," Thirteen said. Kevin was silent. "People with HIV can live a long time with these drugs. But you can't deny it or ignore it."

She met his eyes and pleaded with him. Darren squeezed his hand.

"Just take them, Kevin!"

Everyone turned around. Mitchell was standing there with tears in his eyes. "Take them, ok? I'm sorry! I should have never let all of this happen. I know it was your dream to make it on Broadway, and it was my fault for holding you back! I'm sorry! But I can't let you just give up!"

Kevin looked stunned for a moment. He then let out a choked sob. "Mitchell…" he cried. Mitchell walked over to the bed and Kevin cried into his chest while Darren held his hand. The rest of the Lords looked on with more tears in their eyes.

Thirteen held out the first regiment of pills. Kevin sniffled and took the small cup. He swallowed them all and washed them down with a cup of water from the bedside table.

"You'll be ok, babe," Darren whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Kevin choked, near tears again.

"It's ok, it's ok," Darren shushed him. "I love you."

A few more tears fell from Kevin's baby blue eyes. "I love you too, man. I love you too."

Cameron, Thirteen and Taub backed out of the room quietly. Taub rolled his eyes. "Thank god you two aren't like that."

Thirteen sighed, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

A few hours later, everyone was sitting in Diagnostics except for Thirteen who was running follow up tests.

"We've got a problem," Thirteen said as she walked into the DDX room.

All the doctors looked up. "Kevin is jaundiced. His liver is failing."

House set his ball back on his desk. "Looks like it's time for me to pay Pippin a visit."

* * *

Kevin was lying in the bed, looking incredibly weak. He was sweating and his skin had gathered a distinct yellow tinge. Occasionally he coughed, choking on raspy breath. Darren was holding a wet cloth to his forehead. Mitchell was sitting by the window, looking down at the floor. The other Lords were sitting around the room comforting each other.

"He had another seizure and his liver function is in the tank. The fever started an hour ago and he's been nauseous too." Thirteen explained as Taub checked his lymph nodes.

"Any muscle pain?" Cameron asked.

Kevin nodded weakly. "My stomach," he whispered.

"Abdominal pain," Foreman muttered. "Combined with the fever and jaundice, it tells us next to nothing. Either this is all a reaction to the drugs or we were wrong and will have to start from scratch."

Kevin went into another coughing fit and Darren held the oxygen mask up to his mouth. He grabbed the metal bin and dry heaved into it. Darren gripped his uninjured hand tightly.

"At this rate he'll be septic before Christmas," Thirteen whispered.

"Rerun everything," House muttered. "Then get a bone marrow biopsy."

Kevin took a deep breath from the oxygen mask before pulling it away. He glared at House. The yellow of his retinas contrasted sharply with his blue irises. "This…is your fault. I-I'm like this…because of you."

"You're like this because you like your guns on show," House retorted.

"Shut up, will you?" Darren suddenly snapped. "Don't think you can just walk all over him!"

"Oh shove off," House said, "It was informed consent, I don't care who he blames. We'll run the blood tests, find the infection, zap it and then he'll be prancing around the stage again by New Years."

Darren's face went red, "Fine. But until then, you'll be taking his place."

"What?" House asked incredulously.

"You'll be our tenth Lord," Mitchell said sternly, unbuttoning his shirt.

The eight other Lords, including Darren, stood up and surrounded House in a circle. All of the ducklings watched, slack jawed.

Mitchell pulled a rose from his pocket and started to sing, "On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"

"Ten Lords a-leaping! Ten Lords, ten Lords ten Lords!" the other men sang in perfect harmony.

"He gave to me ten Lords and of those Lords my love," Mitchell continued, placing the rose in House's pocket. House was too shocked to even move. "Oh you my love are the most divine!"

The Lords continued, "Lords! Oh, my Love!"

"Will you guys please go back to the fruit tree you were picked off of?" House yelled over them.

"My love these Lords cannot compare to you!" Darren joined in Mitchell's singing. They both leapt around House and Darren grabbed House's cane out from under him. House fell and the boys continued to dance around him. Five roared with laughter and the others continued to sing.

In a gap between the men, House saw Thirteen, Taub, and Cameron doubled over in laughter. Cuddy was standing by the door with tears in her eyes.

"You little bitch," House grumbled. "Thirteen!"

Thirteen wiped away her eyes, "Yeah?"

"You set me up!" He shouted.

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron's waist, "Take a good look, here's your ten Lords. You were great, Kevin."

Cameron gasped for breath, "Oh my god, babe. Best present yet."

Kevin beamed widely, suddenly looking much better.

"I should fire all of your sorry asses!" House shouted.

"But you won't," Cuddy grinned. "We got you for once."

House grabbed his cane and pulled himself up. "You know this means revenge."

Cameron kissed Thirteen on the cheek. "We'll be waiting."

House rolled her eyes. Only two more days to go, then he wouldn't have to deal any more of this crap. God, he couldn't wait.

* * *

It just hit me this morning that Christmas is only in 3 days! Wow, this story is making time fly for me. This update is a few hours late because I wrote half of the chapter this morning, but I'm not late yet :) I feel a bit better today so hopefully I can make it through the home stretch.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

"I still can't believe you pulled that prank off," Cameron said softly, leaning back in her chair. After the initial laughter and shock wore off, House had limped off leaving the rest of them to celebrate their victory.

"Kevin is a great actor." Thirteen smirked, "The people you meet in college, huh?"

"Yeah, really," Cameron nodded. She put down the folder and watched Thirteen. At first glance, the younger doctor appeared to be making notes on a chart, but she was actually scribbling something in a corner. Cameron observed her contently, taking in every detail of her face. Thirteen's lip moved to one side in concentration and Cameron couldn't stop herself from grinning. She continued to scrunch up her face for a few more minutes. "Only House can set things on fire with his mind, you know," she finally said.

Thirteen looked up. "Darn," she said sarcastically, "No bonfire tonight."

"What are you working so hard on then?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing," Thirteen said casually.

"Right," Cameron nodded, "You're either trying to do calculus in your head or having a migraine."

Thirteen looked up at her and sighed, grinning, "Fine. It's not your present, but if you want it…" She trailed off as she handed it to the blonde diagonally across the table.

"Wow," Cameron whispered. It was an elegant poinsettia design on the corner of the page. The pen lines were fluid and fluctuating to give the flower the illusion of blooming. "Wow, Remy. This is beautiful."

Thirteen shrugged sheepishly. "Not as beautiful as you are."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Don't get lame on me. House won't approve."

Thirteen took Cameron's hand in hers. Cameron looked up questioningly. "I really want you to understand something, Allison. House may have been the original reason I started this, but I really like you. House is an egotistical narcissistic maniac, but for once I'm glad he got me to do something highly unethical. And I want this to not just be a twelve day thing."

Cameron took a moment to absorb the new information before nodding. "So where does that leave us?"

Thirteen shrugged again, "Wherever you want it to be."

Cameron smiled."What's my present today?"

Thirteen's face broke out into a smile. "You'll realize afterwards that I'm calling in a lot of favors for you."

"Yes, I'm clearly demanding," Cameron replied.

Thirteen leaned across the table and kissed Cameron softly. "Clearly," she whispered. She grinned as Cameron's cheeks gathered the faint rosy tint of a blush, "Grab your coat, it'll be a long night."

* * *

"This isn't as far away as I expected," Cameron mentioned as they drove up to the Princeton campus.

"Did you expect tickets to Carnegie Hall? I'm not a miracle worker," Thirteen smirked.

Cameron chuckled. "No, I can do without Carnegie. What's up on campus?"

"You'll see," Thirteen said, taking her hand.

"You always say that," Cameron pointed out. "One day I might get tired of it."

"Then I'll make sure not to disappoint," Thirteen replied. "Come on or we'll be late."

Cameron rolled her eyes and let Thirteen pull her along. To her surprise, she was led not towards the concert hall but to the old music department building. Thirteen led her through a small green door and pulled her up the stairs, away from the classrooms.

"Remy, where are we-"

"You'll see!" Thirteen whispered. They rounded a corner and went up another flight of stairs before finally reaching an ancient door. Thirteen gently unlocked it and pushed it open and a faint creak was heard. The vibrations echoed resoundingly through the room they had entered. Cameron gasped when she realized that they were in an auditorium on a high balcony.

There was a lone man on stage. The wood was cast in soft blue light from a single open window. He sat in that light on some steps towards the back of the stage. In front of him lay an object Cameron couldn't quite make out. He looked up as the door closed behind them with a groan.

Remy walked over to the railing where a single candlestick stood. She lit a match from the box next to it and used to light the candle. Cameron watched almost in awe as the smoke trailed up into the old beams. She felt Remy's hand pull on hers. The younger doctor was motioning her to sit down. Finally breaking out of her trance, she did so.

The man lifted the object in front of him and brought it to his lips. He blew across the instrument and a single note filled the room. Cameron shivered at the sheer loneliness of that note. She heard in the echoes the vibrations shuttering through to produce such sound. She could almost hear his strained breath as he labored to make the note soar.

Another light came on out of nowhere right above the man, this one a golden bath. Cameron realized that the instrument the man held was a panpipe. He played the first note again and it filled her with warmth. He broke out into a slow melody of introduction, welcoming her into the festivities. It wasn't a well known take on the song, but it was unmistakable.

He played the first well known verse, the partridge in a pear tree. Cameron watched in awe as he moved his mouth so quickly, giving it the crisp, airy sound it was known for while still holding that loneliness. As the last note of the verse was sung, she was startled to hear a second pipe accompanying the first. A woman stepped out onto the stage from the right and took her place next to the man. They continued to play in harmony, building on each others' notes. Suddenly the carol didn't sound so remorseful.

When they finished the second verse, a large woman came out from the left. She added more low notes and the tempo increased. The notes fell over one another like snowflakes in the wind. Cameron looked over to see Remy with her eyes closed, taking it all in.

On the fourth verse a young man jumped up onto the stage from below. He added high, cheery notes as the verses continued. After every new addition, the repetition of the old verses became even grander than before.

On the fifth verse, Cameron jumped when she heard the unmistakable blaring of a trumpet. The glorious four notes of the five rings filled the whole building in a solo. The beautiful young woman playing the trumpet added a bit of flare to the ensemble.

On the sixth verse, Cameron heard strings. The man walked as he played the violin and took his place on the stage. The original piper remained in the middle of the stairs, still playing his steady notes. Each new member only intensified each of his passionate beats. At the end of the geese a-laying, Cameron was jogged again by a melody she hadn't been expecting. They played an extravagant variation, carrying feelings of magic from the instruments. It reminded Cameron of the sixth day.

On the seventh verse, a young boy with a recorder pranced onto the stage. He stood next to the trumpet girl and they played quick, jumping notes down the scale that kept the beat. The violin accentuated the flare but held firm on the melody. Cameron was blown away.

The eighth verse was reached and a clarinet arrived. The sure and sensible notes reflected the opposite of how chaotic the ER had been just a few days ago. The pipes all played the same notes while the recorder and violin gave higher harmonies. The trumpet and clarinet went wild in an overwhelming joy.

The ninth verse was interrupted by a cello, which had been hidden by a curtain. It accompanied the violin in a small harmony for the ladies dancing. The recorder played a few quirky little notes with each consecutive verse after that. When the group reached the partridge part, they all played the same iconic notes in different octaves.

The tenth instrument was a flute. Instead of taking its place in the circle around the first piper, the young man did a wild jig that matched the over the top playing. Heard in the background of the flute was the trumpet adding the belting of the 'Ten Lords! Ten Lords!' Darren and the gang had sung yesterday and the strings played a few notes of the 'Ten Lords my love'.

Cameron was sure that the group had run out of instruments, but she then heard an incredible voice start to accompany the group. A final young woman walked out onto the stage and took the last remaining gap in the ring. She sung the words along to the music. Of course, Cameron had forgotten that the human voice was considered an instrument. Each verse was played with its breakout variation solo, but it somehow all came together. Whatever loneliness there had been had vanished.

The last note echoed for so long that it took Cameron a moment to realize that it was over. "Wait," she whispered, "What about the twelve drummers?"

Thirteen opened her eyes and smirked. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Cameron looked back down at the stage. The musicians were waving up at them and Cameron waved back. They all seemed very pleased with themselves as they filed off the stage.

Even though the room was now empty, each note was still clear in Cameron's mind. "That was…amazing." She finally said. "How did you do all this?"

Thirteen's eyes met hers, illuminated by the single candle and blue light. "Trust me, this is nothing compared to what I have planned for tomorrow."

"Don't do that," Cameron warned. "You have to tell me what it is."

"The last thing I have left to give," Thirteen said softly. Cameron looked at her with a confused expression. Thirteen kissed her cheek tenderly. "It's worth the wait."

* * *

Before anyone asks, there is no recording of that version, I made it up so I hope it's as pretty in your head as it is in mine :) In regards to the last chapter, I'm very happy that everyone loved it. I actually had a House epiphany while talking to my mom, I had that stunned look and everything then ran off. This chapter is relatively short because I procrastinated, heh. A lot of it was just written this morning. And...*drum roll* POSSIBLE RATING CHANGE NEXT CHAPTER! (actually, very likely rating change next chapter). That will be your Christmas Eve present, and the final chapter will be up Christmas morning.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

Yes, the rating has been changed to M. We're all big girls, right? Merry xmas eve and in some places xmas!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. There were carolers and candy stripers all around the hospital, which was practically throwing up tinsel and holly. Cameron couldn't help but smirk when she realized that the last things she really cared about right know were the holidays.

If someone had told Cameron twelve days ago that she would be on her way to Thirteen's for Christmas Eve, she never would have believed them. If someone had told her that she would become so infatuated with the younger doctor, she would have laughed in their face before sending them up to the Psych wing.

Really, she never could have dreamed that this would happen. To her, Thirteen had always just been…well, Thirteen. Cameron had known next to nothing about the brunette. She had always tended to dismiss the new ducklings, trying to focus on attempting to be happy with Chase. She just had never considered a relationship with a woman at the hospital, due to the ridicule from House and the awkwardness around her coworkers. None of that crossed her mind now. When the word Thirteen crossed her mind now, she instantly attributed it with charm, strength, and passion.

Thirteen had exceeded all of her expectations when she daringly told the doctor to charm her. She had felt more passion in the last twelve days than she had had in the past twelve months with Chase. She honestly didn't know what she had been thinking, trying to save their relationship, which was the dream couple on the outside but hollow and cold when they were alone. She felt so trapped with him. Maybe those first few months had been easier with Thirteen working by her side in the ER. Try to deny it she may, but Cameron had always enjoyed the few interactions she had had with her.

And then there was House. Of course, it had taken someone as insane as House to push them together, the two most stubborn, compassionate and pain in the ass doctors that had ever worked for him. In his mind it was all for the interaction. They were two unknown chemicals being poured into a beaker over a flame, then mixed with mistletoe and stirred with a candy cane. It was all his fun little experiment, and for him it blew up in his face. She shook the chemistry reactions out of her mind before she started thinking dirty.

Anyway, it didn't really matter how she came about to like Remy. She liked her, she really did. Remy wanted it to continue, and so did she. Granted it wouldn't be as fun without the daily entertaining presents, but Remy was the type to be surprising like that. She also knew that after all Remy had done for her, she owed it to the younger doctor to show that she was going to invest just as much in a relationship. This had been Remy's opportunity to show her everything she had to offer and now Cameron had to do the same. Cameron chuckled to herself; she doubted she could outdo Remy's presents.

But in actuality, it had never been about the presents. Some were just material things: an ornament, breakfast, a CD. Others had been experiences that they had grown closer during: Ethan, Christine and her baby, Kevin. They were all her gifts, but Cameron didn't truly own any of them. She only held the feelings Remy had let Cameron see of her mysterious self: wit, nurture, laughter, joy. Then there had been caring, romance, kindness, compassion, fidelity, humor, and beauty. With each gift, Thirteen filled the lonely place in her heart that had been there for god knows how long. But at the same time, it showed her Thirteen's loneliness. Thirteen had really let her in, and now on the last day she had given everything she could to her except one thing.

She made her way down to the locker room while waving or nodding to anyone she passed. That morning Thirteen had made it clear that she would be avoiding her all day, supposedly to build up the suspense of the wait. Thirteen had been in the clinic every time she saw her. She felt bad that Thirteen was suffering with broken ankles and stuffy noses all day just to increase the tension. Cameron guessed that Thirteen had gone home by now. She wasn't sure whether she should text her or not about it. After all, it was the twelfth day.

She opened her locker and was surprised to see a small red stocking hanging from her coat hook. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a small figurine. She smiled; it was a little drummer boy with a note tucked in between its plastic hand and the drum. It said 'follow the drums'. Cameron's eyebrows furrowed. How was she supposed to follow the drums?

A faint tapping sound was suddenly heard. Cameron looked around the locker room before realizing that it was coming from the stocking on the bench. She picked it up and reached in to pull out Thirteen's pager. She had to laugh at the drumming ringtone. 'Walk outside' it said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. Either Thirteen had really good timing or House took over the security cameras again. It took her about ten minutes to change out of her scrubs and get outside. There wasn't another drum until she got to her car. 'You know where to go' she read. Cameron grinned. She was so full of it.

She drove to Thirteen's apartment. It hit her somewhere on the elevator between the second and third floors that she knew exactly what the last gift was. She took a deep breath and traced the familiar path to Thirteen's front door.

The pager went off one more time.

'By the way, the key is under the mat.'

Her lips curled into a smile. She lifted the mat and spied the shine of the key. She took one last deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Thirteen was sitting on the arm of the couch in the same position as she had been reclining a week before. She was wearing a warm brown turtleneck and silk pajama bottoms with her feet just brushing the floor. The whole apartment was lit only by the streetlights outside, creating a strange pattern on Thirteen's face. It was raw and at the same time beautiful. Thirteen looked up and her eyes met hers. She stood up while Cameron stood like a statue.

The younger woman walked over and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're shaking," she whispered. "Are you cold?"

"Nervous, I guess," Cameron managed to reply.

Thirteen's face held a hint of a smirk, but it changed into a warm look. "If you don't want to…"

"No, I want to," Cameron cut her off. "I really want to."

"Then don't be nervous," Thirteen said simply. She caressed her other cheek with her right hand and let her hands run the length of Cameron's neck. "Let me give you the last gift."

Their lips met and two waves of emotion crashed over them. Cameron felt Thirteen's fingers run through her hair and she couldn't stop herself from wanting those fingers everywhere. Her fingers, which she had watched as they always moved so elegantly, met and frenziedly undid the buttons of her coat.

"Remy, "she moaned as Thirteen ran her tongue along her neck before stopping on a sensitive spot at the base of her collarbone. Thirteen's tongue flicked back and forth teasingly and her fingers made quick work of Cameron's beige blouse. They backed up as their lips met again, this time as Cameron struggled to pull Thirteen's sweater over her head. Thirteen climbed the first step backwards but missed the second as the sweater was disposed of in one firm yank. She stumbled back and pulled Cameron along, but they somehow both landed on the bed. Cameron fell on top of Thirteen with a small shriek. Thirteen groaned in pleasure. It took Cameron a second to realize that she was straddling her. She made no effort to get up, but instead pushed her body further into Remy's. The brunette moaned again, but surprised her by suddenly flipping her over, so Cameron was below her and they were in the middle of the bed.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Remy whispered into her ear with a devilish smirk. Cameron shivered as felt her arousal intensifying and chose to draw Remy in for another deep kiss. Thirteen propped herself up with one hand as she undid Cameron's jeans. Cameron quickly kicked them off and did the same to hers. Their bras quickly followed. The cold air hit Thirteen's bare body and she gasped as Cameron's hands traveled down her sides. One particular touch along the border of her stomach as Cameron's hands traveled further inland made her whole body involuntarily jump.

Certain that she would be done in too soon, Thirteen guided the hand away and regained control, breaking the kiss and kissing the hollow of Cameron's neck. She then continued her journey down the valley between her breasts, savoring the vision of their silver tint from the skylight above them. She breathed a ragged trail of hot air across them. As Thirteen's nimble digits slipped around the bands of her panties, Cameron let out a shuddered breath and curled her fingers in Thirteen's rich brown hair.

"Rem," she gasped, not even able to form more than a syllable. She began to hear faint vibrations in her ears from the sheer grandeur of pleasure that she knew Remy would not let her have so easily. Remy slipped out of her grasp and slid back down across Cameron's body, painfully slow. She nuzzled Cameron's breasts and let her hands form trails along her sides and thighs. Her hair tickled Cameron's navel and she felt the blonde shiver under her. Remy let her tongue graze the warmth gathering between Cameron's legs and she let out a cry. The vibrations became louder.

Remy was growing wet from watching Cameron. The fact that she was the cause of the look of ecstasy on her face gave her more satisfaction than anything from the last twelve days. But she knew it was so much more than that as she nipped at the insides of Cameron's thighs. She felt her heart's steady beat inside her chest as her fingers entered Cameron's soft curls.

That alone nearly sent Cameron over the edge. She gripped the sheets beneath her and begged coherent thoughts to form so she could beg Remy for more. All that came out were guttural whimpers and hitched, breathy sighs. Remy seemed to get the message; she extended her body back to its full length and sucked the edge of Cameron's jaw line as she slipped a finger into her.

"Allison," she whispered as Cameron continued to squirm in pleasure beneath her. She buried her face in the woman's breast so she could hear the beats of the blonde's heart. The dull thumping became a rhythm to which she played – a sharp tap for each beat. Cameron's eyes were far away as she let out another rattling moan.

"Allison," she whispered again, adding another finger. Cameron's lidded eyes met hers as she gripped Thirteen's shoulders, digging her nails into the flesh to contain her cries. "I love you." Remy murmured as she brushed her neck. "I love you," she repeated, reaffirming it for her lover.

"Remy, I," Cameron managed before clenching her eyes shut. Remy continued her rhythm and watched Cameron's face become washed over with pleasure. "Remy!"

Remy shushed the blonde softly, letting her toes tease her ankles and running her fingers down her exquisitely toned forearms. She felt Cameron's fingers dig into her shoulders as she reached her breaking point. "I love you," she said a third time, more tenderly than before as Cameron rode out her climax with Remy's arms around her.

"I," Cameron gasped, "I love you."

For a moment, all that could be heard were the faint, steady vibrations. Remy's eternally deep eyes met Cameron's, full of caring, and their lips met for another heated kiss.

When they finally parted, Remy let her body fall next to Allison's as they fought to regain control of their breathing. Between the heavy pants, Remy asked, "Can you hear them?"

Cameron swallowed in an attempt to rewet her throat. She took another deep breath and gripped Remy's hand tightly. "Hear what?" she questioned softly.

"The drums," Remy breathed. "Can you hear the drums?"

Cameron swung her body over so her right leg lounged across Thirteen's, along with her arm and half of her torso. She rested her head on the soft incline of Remy's breast. "Yes," she whispered, "I hear them."

Somewhere on the floor, a drumbeat started. It startled Cameron, but Remy quickly tightened her grip on her until she realized it was only the pager. They both couldn't help but chuckle.

"I set it for midnight," Thirteen explained.

Cameron looked up at the amazing woman holding her. "Merry Christmas," she said.

Thirteen kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Yeah...Gonna go hide in a corner now. EDIT: crap, I seem to have confused some people. It's called the Thirteen Days, folks. There is one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts to wrap things up. It's still Xmas Eve here, it'd be mean not to give a present on Xmas morning!


	13. My True Love

Cameron was pulled out of her sleep by the faint drumming sound. She groaned as it filled her ears. She protested it by burying her head into whatever it was resting on. No, she didn't want to get up.

The drumming stopped and a moment later it was replaced by the phone ringing. The body next to hers groaned. Thirteen stretched her legs from their currently bent position and opened her eyes halfway. She sighed and groped around for the phone on the bedside table. "Yeah?" she muttered, using her arm to shield her eyes from the light.

Cameron cracked one eye open. Of all the people, just don't let it be –"House, leave us alone," Thirteen grumbled into the phone. Seeing that Cameron was up, she pushed the button for speakerphone.

"No way, get your lesbian asses in here," he said joyously. "Good morning Cameron!"

Cameron sighed. Here came the torment.

"It's Christmas, House." Thirteen pointed out.

"Which neither of you celebrate," House quipped, "So, like I said before, get your lesbian asses in here."

"We have the day off," Cameron reminded him. She propped herself up on one arm and gave Thirteen a playful kiss. Thirteen quickly returned it, her heart fluttering. This was how she liked to wake up.

"Unless you want me to broadcast the audio from this call over the hospital intercoms, I suggest you both put on just enough clothes to be decent and get in here. Your underwear and Thirteen's suspenders will be fine, preferably the underwear you two were wearing last night." House continued as Thirteen ran a teasing hand down the back of Cameron's neck. "Come on, we have a case!"

Both women groaned. "Are they dying?" Thirteen asked exasperatedly.

"Trust me, if they weren't I'd be outside your window." House said, emphasizing the first two words with considerable sarcasm.

They both fell back onto the bed and Thirteen brought the phone back to her ear. "Fine, we'll be there soon."

"Please skip breakfast. You can eat Cameron here." He said. Cameron let out a small chuckle. It was fine, he'd run out of jokes eventually – by next Christmas, maybe.

* * *

Half an hour later, Thirteen and Cameron entered Diagnostics to find it empty except for House, who was catching his ball in the curve of his cane. He looked up and grinned when he saw them. "You two so didn't have time for separate showers," he greeted.

"Good morning to you too," Thirteen said, placing her hands on her hips. "Where are the others?"

"Can't make the Jew work on the Sabbath, and the dark one threatened to have my other leg broken," House explained.

"It's Friday," Cameron noted.

House stuck out his tongue, "Whatever. You have follow ups to do."

"While you…?" Thirteen asked.

"Daniel Craig is _not _the best James Bond, but I'll survive." House informed them, turning on the TV.

"Eva Green was hot it that," Thirteen said casually as she grabbed the folders off House's desk. Cameron snickered as House dropped the remote.

Thirteen opened one of the files. "Really, House?" she asked, pulling out Playboy: Christmas Edition.

"Hey, this one gets tired of the whole love me tender thing. Why do you think Chase was always so grumpy?" He explained.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Go home, House. Have some bourbon and watch Pay per View with Wilson."

Thirteen nodded in agreement. "Happy Solstice, House." She said genuinely. He smirked and tossed his ball back up into the air.

Cameron laced her fingers into Thirteen's as they walked down the hall. Thirteen gave her a questioning look. "We don't have to stay here now, you know."

Thirteen grinned. "The way I see it, we have three options: One, we could enjoy House's gift," she held up the folder and Cameron laughed, "Two, we could go back to my place," Cameron's eyebrows rose considerably at this idea, "Or three, we can do some real follow ups." Thirteen nodded towards a certain room.

Cameron looked past her inside. "I think the latter would be the most entertaining."

* * *

"Well hello, ladies!" Kevin greeted with a wide grin. The most dramatic of the lords was currently sitting on the bed in regular clothes with both wrists working perfectly. He set down the book he had been reading.

"They haven't kicked your fruity ass out yet?" Thirteen asked.

Kevin grasped his chest, "Oh that hurts Remy. The idiots had to make sure that I really was healthy and fix all the paperwork after those fake blood tests. Really, if I have to spend Christmas Eve at a hospital, even for you Remy, I should at least get a private room."

"You are in a private room," Cameron pointed out.

"No, a _private _room," Kevin emphasized for meaning. "Once without glass walls, so Darren and I don't go bored out of our minds while you run all these tests."

Thirteen and Cameron rolled their eyes. "Sorry, our rooms aren't as nice as on Grey's Anatomy or anything." Cameron said.

"I promise you'll get the first class sponge bath nurses next time you're here," Thirteen smirked.

"Ew," Kevin grimaced, "Keep your lady parts away from me."

"I'm sure Matthew would gladly take you." Cameron mentioned, "I think he did drama in high school."

"You can have him call Mitchell," Kevin said. "So Remy, why are you here?"

"Did you remember what I asked you to bring?" She asked.

"Oh, those!" he gasped. "Yeah, they're in my bag." Kevin leaned over and fumbled with the zipper of his backpack for a minute. He stuck his hand and grabbed the things he was looking for inside, setting them on the hospital tray. Cameron felt a grin on her face as she realized exactly what they were using the items for.

"Really, Remy?" Cameron asked incredulously, placing her hand on her hip in mock seriousness.

Thirteen smiled, "I'll get the ears back to you later. Make sure you thank Darren for me."

"I will," Kevin said, picking back up his copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray.

"How many times have you read that book, Kevin?" Thirteen asked as she fastened on the pointed ears. The prosthetic costume parts seamlessly blended in with their ears' natural tone. As Cameron felt her new ears, she doubted that Kevin would be able to tell the difference. Thirteen pulled on her elf hat from a few days ago.

"Oh shut up, it's fabulous and you know it." He said. Thirteen held up her hands in surrender.

Cameron took the last item, a small red velvet sack, off the tray. "What's in here?" She asked.

"It's a secret," Kevin winked, "Straight from Hobby Lobby."

Cameron grinned. She watched as Thirteen and Kevin continued wishing each other well. "We'll see you later then." Thirteen finally said.

Cameron's ears perked up, "We?"

Thirteen smirked, "They're doing a reenactment of The Nutcracker on New Year's Eve."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I don't even need to ask what part you're playing," she said to Kevin.

He waved jazz hands happily and started singing the well known beat of The Sugar Plum Fairy. "You're so gay," Thirteen laughed.

"And proud, thank you very much," Kevin said with an air of sarcastic arrogance. "I'm the playboy, you're the womanizer." He looked over at Cameron, "Well, maybe not anymore."

Thirteen interlaced her fingers with Cameron's. "Come on, we have other stops besides this loser," she said.

Cameron grinned and waved good-bye as Thirteen led her from the room.

* * *

"Thirteen! Dr. Cameron!" they heard an excited voice shriek. Ethan stumbled over his own feet in his hurry to get up and run over to them.

"Hey buddy, Merry Christmas!" Cameron said. Ethan had a bright green headband on today, surprisingly along with jeans and a red sweatshirt instead of a pale green hospital gown.

"I've been making more swans, and I taught my sister and my mom and my friend Tyler and-"

"Hold it, kid!" Thirteen cut him off, smiling. "Aren't you going to ask us why we're here?"

"Oh," Ethan said, "Yeah! I thought you were going back to the North Pole!"

"Well," Cameron said, swinging the sack she had been carrying on her back to the floor, "Santa gave us a special job of delivering a present for you."

"Really?" Ethan gasped, "Straight from Santa?"

"That's right," Thirteen nodded. She saw Wilson out of the corner of her eye. Thank god she had asked for the folder or she would have had no idea what to get the kid.

Ethan bit his lip in anticipation but was a good boy, so he sat down and waited for the present to be given to him. He sat on his hands and squirmed in excitement while Thirteen fought back a laugh.

Finally, Cameron undid the yellow string and reached into the bag. She groped around for a minute before her hand brushed what for sure was for the boy. She pulled out the model steam engine train and watched as Ethan's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh!" Ethan shouted as Cameron placed the intricate toy in front of him. He sprung from his seat and picked up the train, looking at it from all angles. "I rode a train once and I'm gonna build them one day when I get big! This one is just like the Polar Express! My sister and I watched it last night, it was so cool! It went over mountains and across frozen lakes and through forests and there were wolves too and-"

Thirteen raised a hand to silence him. He gulped nervously, not knowing what to expect. Thirteen, crouched down to his level and pulled back part of her hair. Ethan gasped as his eyes fell upon Thirteen's perfect pointed ears.

"Thirteen…" he whispered. He threw himself on her and hugged his small arms around her waist. "I knew you were a real elf! My sister didn't believe me when I told her because you're tall but I said you were and so was Dr. Cameron and I told her all about the toys and the snowflakes and the magic! I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

Thirteen was a bit shocked at first, but rubbed the boy's back in response. Cameron watched with a pleasant smile on her face. Ethan pulled back after a minute and gave Cameron a big hug too. "And Dr. Cameron made it snow!" He declared. "My daddy says that I can't go play in the snow yet but Dr. Wilson says my hair is growing back, see?" Ethan pulled off his bandana to reveal a bit of peach fuzz. Thirteen nodded; from the chart she knew that his cancer had gone into complete remission. "So if Dr. Cameron makes more snow later, I can go sledding and build snowmen and kick my sister's snow angel, and eat some snow but not the yellow kind because I tried it and it tastes gross!"

Thirteen and Cameron both broke out into giggling fits. Ethan didn't know what was funny, but laughed along anyway.

"Ok, Ethan," Thirteen said, "I have very strict instructions from Santa. He says you've been very good, and if you keep being a good boy, he may bring you another train next year."

"Like the one in Harry Potter?" Ethan asked in awe.

Cameron nodded, "Just like the one in Harry Potter. As long as you leave out milk, cookies, and paper swans. He knows that you're on the very good list if you leave out swans, for extra magic."

Ethan nodded enthusiastically. "I will, I promise!"

"Ethan!" a voice called.

Ethan looked over his shoulder. "Do you want to come meet my sister?"

Thirteen shook her head. "She didn't believe you when you told her about us, right? We can't visit her until she's a believer like you."

"Oh," Ethan nodded up and down slowly as if he was given some big secret. "You'll come back and see me next year, right?"

"We'll make sure Santa gives you a message from us," Cameron said. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "We're not supposed to be telling you all of this, you see. It's all very hush-hush."

"Hush-hush," Ethan repeated happily, liking the sound of the words. "I got it."

They grinned at him and stood up from their low positions. "Ok," Thirteen said. "And be sure to tell your sister that that's the reason you got more presents."

"Right!" he said enthusiastically. Ethan hugged both of their legs together. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, buddy," Cameron said softly, rubbing his peach fuzz.

They started towards the doors, but Thirteen looked back for a second. Ethan waved good bye by moving his whole arm wildly above his head. A taller girl, presumably his sister, waved too. Smiling, Thirteen tucked her hair behind her pointed ear. Ethan's smile was a mile wide.

They left the Pediatric Oncology Wing with warm spirits. They had one more stop to make.

* * *

Christine Eldridge was also sitting on her bed dressed in outsider's clothing. Instead of a book, she was cradling her new daughter. She smiled when she looked up and saw Thirteen and Cameron standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering if you two would stop by," she said.

Cameron smiled, "Is she awake?"

Christine nodded, "Just woke up." She extended her out to Thirteen, whose first instinct was to back away. Babies always scared her. The maternal instinct was a mystery to her. She felt strange holding something so small and fragile in her hands. It was like a china doll, only so alive and wonderful. They had the power to make her heart melt.

Slowly and carefully, she took the little girl from her mother's arms and held her in her own arms. The child's soft head was perfectly protected in the crook of her elbow. The baby opened her eyes, and Thirteen softly inhaled a breath. They were so tiny, like little drops of life-giving water.

Miniscule fingers brushed her wrist and she saw a hand that was not her own reach out and touch her. Cameron let the baby wrap her small hands around her finger. She too was amazed by how such life could exist in a tiny body. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she breathed, the oxygen quickly filling her blood and pumping through the tiny veins visible on her head. It was all literally a science that Cameron knew all about, but she still failed to understand the feeling of such a tiny finger touching her own. How could they ever have been that small?

"I never got the chance to thank you two properly," Christine broke the silence. "Thank you. Without the both of you there, I don't know if I could have done it. You two brought my daughter into the world. I can't thank you two enough for that."

Thirteen smiled warmly. "Really, it was all on you. She'll grow up to be proud of such an amazing mother."

Cameron looked up at Thirteen for a moment. She had sensed the strain in her voice and placed her hand on the brunette's back reassuringly.

"Thank you," Christine said as Thirteen passed the child back to her. She looked down at the baby with adoration. "It's almost funny. I never planned on being a mother. Then I have one silly drunken night with some guy I met in a bar the night I graduated college, and nine months later it turns out to be the best accident in my life."

"That's often how it works out," Cameron murmured. Thirteen intertwined her fingers with Cameron's, knowing that this was also one of her harder topics after losing her chance to be a mother.

"She's the greatest gift I could have asked for." She said, tickling the baby's chin.

Thirteen nodded and smiled softly. "She's a Christmas miracle."

Christina chuckled, "I hope she forgives me for not having anything to give her on her first Christmas."

Suddenly a small cry was heard. All three women's attention went directly to the baby, who was grabbing at air while wailing.

"I'm not fluent in five-day-old, but I think that means she's hungry," Cameron said.

The new mother grinned, "Well that's the best of the three possibilities."

Thirteen nodded in agreement. "We'll let you get to it."

"Dr. Hadley," Christine called quickly. Thirteen looked up. "Thank you."

Thirteen smiled warmly. The baby cried again. "I think the other Hadley needs your attention," she pointed out. It was still weird thinking that a child had been named after her.

Christine looked down at the baby girl and laughed again, taking her tiny arm in between her fingers. "Wave bye-bye," she cooed.

Cameron and Thirteen waved good-bye to the pair. As they walked down the empty hall, Cameron took Thirteen's hand once more. Thirteen silently looked at her questioningly. Cameron's lips met hers in a tender kiss. When they parted, Thirteen smiled, "Are you ready to go back to my place?"

Cameron smirked, "I suppose. House will have our official relationship status all over the hospital before the Christmas specials air tonight. We better come up with a plan."

"We'll cross those bridges when we get to them," Thirteen said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"And if House decides to burn the bridges?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen stopped walking, forcing Cameron to stop. She placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder and caressed it slightly. "Then I guess we'll learn how to swim." She said with an enticing grin. "I think we should just...go with it."

Cameron took her other hand. She leaned forward and passionately kissed Remy one more time. When they parted a considerable amount of time later, the hallway was still thankfully deserted. "So do I get a gift on the thirteenth day of Christmas?" Cameron asked breathlessly.

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron's waist, "I hope you'll take this one, it's not refundable."

Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck and let her head rest on Thirteen's shoulder. "Only if you'll accept mine," she whispered, "Since it's has been yours all along."

* * *

So that's it, another story finished. I somehow wrote over 28000 words in just over two weeks, haha. I just had so much fun with Kevin, Ethan, and the little one so I'm sure nobody minded another visit to them, just to wrap their subplots up. Don't be sad, because that's the fluffiest ending you'll ever get from me. I sincerely hope this made everyone's holiday season a little bit more bearable :) And since she had the idea of Christmas fics, Amazon Life gets the dedication of this story! And thank you wonderousplaceforanecho for setting off the spark in my head of this whole crazy thing, and iyimgrace for brainstorming these gift ideas with me. And of course, thank you you crazy reviewers! That's my present :) Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, whatever floats your boat. I'm sure I'll have another borderline insane idea soon.


End file.
